Sexy no Jutsu Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Parte de la historia esta basada en la serie "Lifelong love". Iruka esta de pie frente a sus alumnos con la espalda recta y una expresión de suficiencia – "Es para aprender a ocultarse cambiando de sexo" – Implica NaruHinaSasu. Traducción. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Ms. Videl Son, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

Titulo: Sexy no Jutsu

Clasificación: PG (K+) – breves menciones de desnudes

Spoiler: ¿Cómo puedo arruinar la emoción?

Resumen: parte de la historia esta basada en la serie "Lifelong love". Iruka esta de pie frente a sus alumnos con la espalda recta y una expresión de suficiencia – "Es para aprender a ocultarse cambiando de sexo" – Implica NaruHinaSasu

**Primera parte**: Compañeros

"El propósito de la lección de la semana" – Iruka de pie frente a sus alumnos con la espalda recta y con una expresión de suficiencia – "Es aprender a ocultarse cambiando de sexo"

"¿Ehhhhhh? – fue el grito colectivo de temor y confusión entre los estudiantes

"¡Eso es tan estupido!"

"¿Por qué tenemos que cambiar de genero para una misión?"

"¡Eso es realmente asqueroso!"

"Le diré a mis padre…"

"¡Silencio!"

Al instante, los estudiantes se callaron y volvieron su atención al frente donde su maestro permanecía de pie, con irritación reprimida. Su paciencia ya se había desgastado un poco, pero él parecía tranquilo y mantenía una fachada profesional

Iruka respiro profundamente antes de reanudar su discurso – "Les aseguro que esto será un ejercicio útil para todos" – continuo, sus ojos se pasearon por todos los asientos del salón – "Sin embargo, entiendo que pueda haber alguna preocupación. ¿Si Sakura?"

La atención se alejo de Iruka y se centro en uno de los estudiantes. A pesar del gran numero de alumnos que había en la habitación, fue bastante fácil encontrar entre ellos a una chica de cabellos rosa y que agitaba violentamente su mano – "Sensei, yo no entiendo por que es importante saber como cambiar de genero en una misión ¿No es suficiente saber como disfrazarnos como alguien mas?"

"Muy buena pregunta Sakura" – dijo Iruka, haciendo hincapié en su elogio con una sonrisa de aprobación y una inclinación de cabeza – "Iba a explicar eso, pero fui bruscamente interrumpido" – gran parte de la clase trago saliva y se hundieron en sus asientos – "Un ninja debe ser capaz de hacerse pasar por cualquier persona, incluido miembros del sexo apuesto ¿Qué pasaría Sakura si fuere necesario que te infiltraras en un club donde solo permiten miembros masculinos? ¿O si necesitas transformante en un hombre?"

Sakura respondió sin perder un solo segundo – "Me gustaría usar el Jutsu de transformación para tomar la apariencia de un hombre"

Iruka sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con una mirada serie que declaraba que él sabia algo que ella no – "Si, pero la preedición es importante cuando se trata de engañar al adversario, especialmente cuando son desconocidos. Hombres y mujeres tienen hábitos específicos de cada uno de sus géneros que no son tan fáciles de imitar"

"Por ejemplo" – Iruka levanto un dedo para enfatizar su punto – "Y si Naruto" – los ronquidos de Naruto no se detuvieron – "¿Se viera obligado a trasformarse en ti a fin de completar una misión y no entendiera completamente el sentido de la delicadeza femenina? Seria todo un espectáculo verlo actuar de la forma en que normalmente lo hace, por eso es Sakura"

Sakura levanto su puño y golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza. Naruto despertó sobresaltado empujando el libro en el que se había estado escondiendo

"¡Ay!" – Kiba se quejo, frotando el lugar donde lo había golpeado el libro que tiro Naruto – "¡Cuidado!"

Naruto estaba confuso, sus sentidos empezaron a regresar poco a poco – "¿Qué? Yo no hice nada"

"Me golpeaste la cabeza con un libro maldito imbécil"

"Yo no, se cayo"

"Bueno, bueno" – dijo Iruka, que prefirió intervenir antes de que los chicos comenzaran una pelea en el aula – "Ya basta de eso"

Los dos chicos luchaban por entre los brazos de su maestro, que era mucho más fuerte, la campana sonó anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar

Iruka miro el rejo que se encontraba encima de la puerta y suspiro – "Muy bien, la clase término. Vamos a continuar mañana. Pero antes de irse les tengo una tarea, quiero que cada uno de ustedes reflexione sobre las diferencias entre niños y niñas y escriban un resumen de una pagina sobre ello, para ser leído mañana en voz alta a los demás" – escucharon risitas encubiertas de varios miembros de la clase, Iruka rodó los ojos y decidió modificar las instrucciones – "Las diferencias psicológicas y sociales entre los niños y las niñas, eso seria"

"Ahhhh…"

Sasuke como el resto de la clase se levanto para marcharse, recordando las palabras de Iruka con burla – _La única diferencia entre niños y niñas, es que las niñas son muy molestas_

Al llegar al final de pasillo, Sasuke tropezó. Recuperando su equilibrio al apoyarse en la mesa más cercana a él, se volvió a advertir a la persona que tan groseramente se había interpuesto en su camino. El amenazante seño fruncido que había adquirido para el idiota torpe desapareció a medida que se dio cuenta de quien era

"Y-yo lo s-siento Sasuke-san" – Hyuuga Hinata tartamudeo, inclinándose tanto que casi tocaba el escritorio con fu frente. Se arreglo el flequillo con los dedos ligeramente, antes de comenzar a pedir disculpas otra vez – "N-no fue m-mi intención, no vi do-donde estaba. L-lo siento"

Apretó sus puños hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas, Sasuke resoplo y aparto a la tartamuda Hyuuga de su camino – "Esta bien" – dijo dando pasos hacia abajo tan rápido como pudo, sin despertar sospechas

-_Niña estupida_-

"… y los chicos huelen raro, también. Fin de mi presentación"

Sasuke no podía creer las tonterías que sus compañeros decían unos de otros. Parecía que la tarea que Iruka había dado se había transformado en la oportunidad para una batalla de los sexos, dado que cada estudiante le daba superioridad a su sexo. Los comentarios eran cada vez peor. Los últimos cinco ni siquiera le habían dado un vistazo a su ensayo, solo lanzaban directamente insultos inmaduros

Ino Yamanaka, una vez terminada su presentación, sintió la necesidad de modificar algo, como todas las demás chicas habían hecho antes, un pequeño detalles desde sus puntos de vista global – "Salvo Sasuke-kun, por supuesto" – dijo Ino, mientras ondeaba las pestañas en dirección a Sasuke. Sasuke la miro con desprecio, pero a la rubia no pareció importarle – "Es demasiado frió, guapo y sexy"

"Bueno, bueno" – Iruka interrumpió, suspirando profundamente. Se fue hacia su asiento con pequeños corazones en los ojos – "El siguiente en pasar es… Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke se levanto y se puso de pie frente a la clase, con las manos en sus bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. Casi nadie se había molestado en leer el ensayo, por lo que Sasuke había decidido simplemente dar un resumen general de sus ideas y hacer esto rápidamente

"Las niñas son muy molestas"

Era todo lo que tenia que decir, Sasuke regreso a su escritorio, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeras de clase a su paso. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el lugar hacia donde se dirigía

Iruka parpadeo unas cuantas veces, antes de volver a si mismo – "Emm… si, bueno… el siguiente es hyuuga Hinata"

Incapaz de contener el impulso, Sasuke levanto los ojos para observar a Hinata, mientras se preparaba para su exposición. Ella dudo en su asiento, mientras buscaba en su carpeta los papeles que necesitaría. Sasuke pudo ver el pequeño montón de papeles, listos y esperando a su alcance

Cuando ella ya no podía demorar más, tomo los papeles entre sus manos y disculpándose al pasar junto a Sasuke, bajo las escaleras para posesionarse frente a la clase. Sasuke pudo ver y oír el crujir de papeles entre sus manos temblorosas, mientras permanecía en el centro del salón

"Um… n-no se m-mu-mucho de chicos" – comenzó, Sasuke podía decir que ella tartamudeaba peor que nunca – "B-bueno, pero personalmente. Q-quiero decir…"

Hinata cerro los ojos y tomo una respiración profunda y estabilizadora. Parecía como si estuviera físicamente enferma

"Creo que todo el mundo es d-di-diferente, n-n-no es un im-impedimento su…su…" – Hinata se puso roja brillante cuando intento forzar a la palabra tabú, pero termino por admitir su derrota, rápidamente con un conveniente sinónimo – "G-genero"

Tragando, Hinata bajó su papel y se quedó temblando. Se mordió los labios como si la luchara para mantener la boca cerrada, a lo que Sasuke se pregunto – _Tal vez incluso se preocupe demasiado y que en realidad iba a esta enferma. No es que realmente me preocupa ella, es solo que no me gustaría ver a alguien vomitar tan cerca de periodo de almuerzo eso es todo_ –

Iruka puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, inclinándose junto a su oído para preguntar en voz baja - "Hinata, ¿estás bien?"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo la mandíbula firmemente fija en su posición

"¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?"

Hinata negó con la cabeza

"¿Está segura...?"

Una vez más, asintió

"Está bien... por favor toma asiento"

Hinata subió las escaleras y, sin emitir una disculpa verbal, se sentó rápidamente. Sus papeles estaban arrugados y retorcidos en sus manos temblorosas

"Está bien, el siguiente..." - Iruka continuó con los informes orales, pero Sasuke había dejado de encontrar las inmaduras bromas de los estudiantes interesantes hace mucho tiempo. Haciendo caso omiso de los procedimientos de la clase, metió la mano en su mochila de la escuela y se saco un pequeño envase de leche, que había estado guardando para el almuerzo

Sasuke miró fijamente al envase por algunos segundos, apretándolo en la mano con indecisión, ya que consideraba las repercusiones de lo que, posiblemente, estaba a punto de hacer. Por un lado, apaciguar las náuseas de Hinata sería mejor para la clase (a sí mismo, en particular, teniendo en cuenta que estaba sentado a su lado) y que podría elevar su "siempre encantadora reputación"

Por el otro, mostrando algún tipo de bondad con una niña (aunque la había conocido prácticamente toda su vida) enviaría un mensaje equivocado a todos a su alrededor y podría incitar a un motín entre sus fangirls (no es que él trataba de presumir de ellas, ni nada, era simplemente una posibilidad)

Mirando por encima a Hinata, Sasuke se alarmó (a falta de un mejor término) en lo mucho que se movía en su asiento. Sus párpados cerrados, que estaban más claros en contra de la palidez verdosa de su piel. En resumen; se veía peor que nunca

Así como Sasuke estaba a punto de tirar la mano decisiva de la mochila, se detuvo

"Oye, Hinata, no te ves muy bien" - observó Kiba, volviéndose en su asiento para mirar a la Hyuuga en crisis - "¿Quieres un poco de jugo? Tengo algunos en mi bolso..."

"Estoy bien…" - Hinata se interrumpió y se llevó la mano a la boca

Saco un envase con el refresco ofrecido, Kiba puso el jugo de golpe sobre la mesa al lado de Hinata y ordenó - "Bebe. Te sentirás mejor"

Con una media sonrisa derrotada, Hinata agradeció a Kiba con un gesto tímido con la cabeza y aceptó la bebida. Con mucho tomo el líquido, mientras que el orador le sonrió a la niña

Su color poco a poco volvió a la normalidad mientras bebía el jugo y Sasuke se dio cuenta rápidamente de que su propia oferta ya no era necesaria. Con un resoplido irritado, dejó caer el cartón de leche de nuevo en su mochila, pensando que iba a comprarse un poco de jugo de la cafetería de la tarde

"El siguiente es... Uzumaki Naruto"

Del otro lado de Sasuke, Naruto bufó y se despertó sobresaltado - "¿Qué...?"

Cruzando los brazos por delante de su pecho, Iruka entrecerró los ojos en la dirección de Naruto - "¿Sabías que había tarea, Naruto?"

La cara de Naruto se quedó estupefacta - "¿Qué tarea?"

Una sola gota de sudor se deslizó por el lado de la cara de Iruka - "Lo tomaré como un no, entonces"

La risa estalló en el aula y Naruto se rasco la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Si Sasuke no lo conociera bien, hubiera sospechado que Naruto no escribió su ensayo para llamar la atención

"Está bien, sigamos" - dijo Iruka, y tosió para recuperar la atención de sus alumnos - "La siguiente parte de la tarea implicará trabajar en parejas. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes busque un compañero, en cada equipo debe haber una niña y un niño, por favor y tomen asiento junto a su compañero mientras le explico lo que sigue"

Los estudiantes miraban con recelo por el aula, los recelos eran mutuos después de las presentaciones de chicos contra chicas. Nadie parecía particularmente ansioso de formar equipo con uno de sus enemigos, y la reacción lenta a las órdenes de Iruka lo demostraba

Arrugo el entrecejo, Iruka se puso las manos en las caderas y se dirigió a la clase, esta vez con un aire de amenaza - "Siempre puedo asignarles a sus compañeros, si lo desea. Para que fuese mas fácil..."

Esta vez, el movimiento fue inmediato, casi todos los estudiantes estaba fuera de su asiento en busca de un compañero adecuado del sexo opuesto, que no fuera tan horrible para trabajar, cada uno de ellos aterrorizado de encontrarse con alguien que no pudiera tolerar

Desde el frente de la clase, Iruka estaba radiante, una vez más - "¡Bien! Una vez que hayan encontrado su pareja, levanten la mano"

"¿Ah, sí? Bueno, yo lo vi primero"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo viste primero, imbécil? Tu estabas al otro lado de la habitación"

"La distancia no significa nada para los ojos del amor"

"A si"

Sasuke, uno de los pocos estudiantes que aún se encontraban sin motivación para encontrar un compañero con rapidez antes de que le fuera asignado uno por el profesor, se volvió lentamente al fondo de la clase un sentimiento de aprensión nauseabundo empezó a crecer en la boca del estómago. Agrupadas a lo largo de la última fila de asientos una pandilla de las niñas, disputaban, cada una dispuesta a luchar. La aprehensión de Sasuke creció cuando se dio cuenta de que algunas de ellas apuntaban directamente a él

"¡Es verdad!" - Sakura, que se encontraba en el centro del grupo mirando hacia abajo, Sakura le proclamo a Ino, con los puños apretados hacia abajo a su lado - "Sólo porque no lo amas profundamente"

"¿Yo no amo lo suficiente?" - Ino respondió, su voz llego a un tono que hizo una mueca de dolor visible en Kiba - "He tenido mi ojo en él desde que tenía cinco años. Mi gusto por él no ha iniciado a tu misma edad ¿qué fue…? ¿A los seis años?"

"El tiempo no importa en el amor. Se trata de sentir, Ino-cerda"

"Sí, bueno, vas a sentir mi puño derecho en tu frente grande, grande, sinvergüenza"

"¿Por qué?"

Con un repentino sentimiento de pánico creciendo en él, Sasuke estaba en su asiento y corrió hasta el final de su fila. Ella estaba casi fuera de su alcance, llego hasta ella y se apoyo en el hombro de Naruto

"Um... ah... N-Naruto-kun…"

Agarro su muñeca firmemente en su mano justo a tiempo, Sasuke la levantó sobre su cabeza victorioso

Un poco jadeante, Sasuke sintió alivio calmante repartido por todo su cuerpo, Iruka dijo - "Uchiha Sasuke y Hinata Hyuuga. Serán un equipo"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Ms. Videl Son, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

Titulo: Sexy no Jutsu

Clasificación: PG (K+) – breves menciones de desnudes

Spoiler: ¿Cómo puedo arruinar la emoción?

Resumen: parte de la historia esta basada en la serie "Lifelong love". Iruka esta de pie frente a sus alumnos con la espalda recta y una expresión de suficiencia – "Es para aprender a ocultarse cambiando de sexo" – Implica NaruHinaSasu

**Segunda parte**: Instrucciones

Sasuke se dejo caer en el asiento más cercano, arrastrando a Hinata con él. Ella grito un poco, ya que aterrizo en el banquillo con un golpe duro, pero no hizo nada contra las acciones dominantes de Sasuke

"¡Maldita sea!" – escucho una voz llena de pesar femenino detrás de él

Otras comentaban – "Hinata esta con él… no es justo"

El último comentario hizo temblar a Sasuke. Había sido un pequeño escalofrió, por decirlo menos. Si hubiera vacilado unos minutos más, una de esas arpías delirantes podría haberlo agarrado. Y… y bueno, lo que podría haber sucedido después hizo que Sasuke sintiera nauseas

"¿Umm… S-Sasuke…san?"

Sasuke inclino ligeramente la cabeza para ver a su compañera, que estaba sentada un poco mas cerca de lo que era necesario. Decidió disimularlo, y respondió con un simple y áspero – "¿Qué?"

Hinata se estremeció, como si la hubieran abofeteado – "Uh… me esta haciendo d-daño en la muñeca"

Tardíamente se dio cuenta de que él todavía la sujetaba de la muñeca - y la apretaba, también - Sasuke la dejó caer como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. En su alivio por agarrar una compañera, debe haber olvidado dejarla ir. Tenía que ser él

"Lo siento" - murmuró, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en su sitio. Cuando lo hizo, Sasuke deliberadamente desvió la mirada de Hinata, y se quedo en silencio, que la conversación había terminado

Hinata se quedó en silencio también, eso era otro punto a favor de Sasuke. Podía verse a sí misma trabajando con él ya que en el proyecto no importaba si hablaban – menos – además estaba la actitud de Sasuke, no era un impedimento

"¿Todo el mundo tiene una pareja?" - Iruka pregunto a la clase, levantando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido

"No" - dijo una voz malhumorada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sasuke se inclinó en torno a Hinata para ver a Naruto levantando una mano sobre su cabeza para que Iruka lo viera, arrugo el entrecejo y miro a Sakura. Sakura le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y apretó el brazo de Kiba con más fuerza

Iruka miró a su alrededor un par de veces, contando los estudiantes y para ver si aun quedaba otro sin compañero. Al no encontrar ninguno, gritó - "Creo que vamos a tener que hacer un grupo de tres. ¿Quién está dispuesto a dejar que Naruto entre en su grupo?"

Había mucha inquietud, pero ningún voluntario. Parecía que, como siempre, Naruto era el hombre que quedaba fuera. Tal vez era, en opinión de Sasuke, por ser tan idiota

Una suave y temblorosa voz peligrosamente cerca de la oreja de Sasuke habló en nombre de Naruto - "Um... é-él puede trabajar con nosotros Sensei"

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujo en el rostro de Iruka, escribió algo en su portapapeles - "¡Ah, gracias. Naruto, será parte del equipo con Sasuke y Hinata"

- _Nunca debí dejar ir su mano_ – pensó Sasuke, tiro una mirada amarga a su pareja masculina en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Naruto respondió tirando hacia abajo su párpado inferior con el dedo medio y sacando la lengua - _Si hubiera sabido que iba a dejar que el dobe entrara en nuestro equipo, me habría sentado en él _-

La escuela finalmente había acabado ese día, dando a los estudiantes de Iruka-sensei de siete años una gran oportunidad para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo y conseguir una ventaja sobre sus proyectos. En cambio, la mayoría de ellos se dirigieron a sus hogares individuales o casas de amigos, para quejarse y quejarse, por la enorme carga de trabajos que les esperaban para el fin de semana

Sólo dos equipos comenzaron ya con el trabajo. Inmediatamente después de que la campana había sonado para señalar el final de la clase, Sakura arrastró a Kiba a la biblioteca, exigiéndole que debieran empezar hoy y no otro día

Equipo de tres - contra la voluntad de Naruto - habían decidido reunirse fuera en el patio y se sentaron en una mesa de picnic hasta entonces desocupada, a la sombra mientras revisaban las instrucciones proporcionadas por Iruka. Naruto se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, bien lejos de Sasuke, lamentándose y quejándose por lo bajo

Hacia todo lo posible por ignorar el dobe (realmente no le prestar atención ni a él ni a Hinata), Sasuke leyó en voz alta la hoja de sus objetivos:

**Jutsu de Transformación:** Proyecto en grupo

**Fecha de entrega:** lunes

La idea detrás de este proyecto, como he explicado en clase, es dominar la habilidad de transformarse en el sexo opuesto. Para hacer esto, no sólo tendrá que comprender las sutilezas de la transformación previamente aprendidas en clase, pero también las diferencias entre cada género. Con el fin de hacer esto, usted y su pareja (que debería ser del sexo opuesto) tendrán que realizar tres objetivos

1) Utilizar el Jutsu de transformación para crear copias de los demás, prestando especial atención a las características físicas específicas de su pareja, así como su género. **(No es necesario transformar cualquier cosa perfectamente debajo de tu ropa. Una transformación superficial, estará bien)**

2) Usted caminara alrededor de Konoha como su compañero para determinar si usted es capaz de imitar correctamente las cualidades especificas de su género. Al hacer esto, su pareja se ocultara con una técnica de espionaje previamente aprendida. Se turnan para la transformación

3) Se entregará un informe oral conjunto con uno escrito en el que se detallaran sus resultados y al final demostraran su transformación a la clase

**Plantilla de calificación:**

A cada uno se le dará una calificación individual, que llevara puntaje. La calificación dependerá de lo siguiente:

**Transformación:** 25 por ciento de la nota

**Informe escrito:** 25 por ciento de la nota

**Informe oral:** 50 por ciento de la nota

Además, cada uno llenara una hoja de puntuación de su compañero de equipo, de modo que yo pueda hacer el conteo adecuadamente sus calificaciones individuales. Esto me permitirá saber quién hizo qué y cuánto contribuyó al éxito general del proyecto

¡Por favor hagan lo mejor posible!

Sasuke terminado de leer y arrugó la nariz. El proyecto sonaba estúpido, por decir lo menos, y el nivel de grupo le preocupaba ya que Naruto era una parte de su equipo. El dobe afectaba las posibilidades de obtener una A

"¿Por qué estamos a fuera, de todos modos?" - Naruto gimió, mirando con nostalgia en dirección a la escuela. Al parecer, no había prestado la más atención a los detalles del trabajo, centrado en las sombras pasajeras tras el cristal de las ventanas de la biblioteca - "¿No se supone que la gente estudia en la biblioteca?"

Sasuke, gruñó a su compañero de equipo quien infantilmente hacia pucheros - "No sabes nada de esto, dobe, pero una persona puede estudiar en cualquier lugar siempre que le sea posible concentrarse. Y, no, nos concentraremos junto a una molestia de cabellos rosa"

Naruto se molesto y deslizó una de sus mangas hasta el codo, amenazante revelando su bíceps - "No llames a Sakura-chan una molestia de cabello rosa"

"¿Preferirías entonces chica molesta con la frente anormalmente grande?"

"¡Eso es todo!" - Naruto gritó, empujando hacia arriba la otra manga y saltando - "Voy a patearte el culo, cabrón"

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se quedó sentado, el mentón apoyado delicadamente en sus manos - "Me gustaría verte intentarlo"

"¿Por qué... tu...?"

"¡D-deténganse!" – Dijo Hinata, el tercer miembro del grupo olvidado, tenia los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, cerca de su boca - "¡N-no peleen mas por favor!"

Consciente a la vez que la niña estaba absolutamente horrorizada, Sasuke dio marcha atrás con un molesto "Tsk". Apartó la vista de los miembros de su grupo, centradote en nada en particular

Naruto, sin embargo, no iba a abandonar la pelea - "¿Oh, así que tienes miedo, entonces? Creo que Hinata-chan sólo te dio la excusa perfecta para retirarte como cobarde, ¿no?"

Sasuke hizo lo posible por ignorar la burla, pero podía sentir la rabia aumentar de nuevo, a pesar de su auto-control forzado

"N-Naruto-kun... por favor..." - declaró Hinata, bajando del banco de mesa de picnic y colocándose entre los miembros de su grupo. Parecía que Sasuke quedo petrificado - "V-vamos a empezar nuestro proyecto. N-no debemos p-pelea más..."

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke pudo ver como Naruto empujo a (bueno, suavemente, para apartarla) Hinata de su camino para que pudiera enfrentar a Sasuke de nuevo. Naruto sonrió y se burlo de nuevo de Sasuke - "Eso es todo, ¿no? Eres un pollo grande que utiliza una chica para salir esconderse"

Naruto fue silenciado momentáneamente por un puño que se estrello en su rostro

Hinata gritó y cerró sus ojos, pero la lucha ya había terminado. Sasuke había ganado con facilidad, y Naruto había perdido, patético

Naruto se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a expresar su agonía en una voz más fuerte y desagradable de lo habitual - "¡Auuugh! Eres un bastarlo ¡realmente me dolió!"

"¡N-Naruto-kun!" - Hinata gritó, saltando hacia atrás y fuera del camino de Naruto que se retorcía sobre la hierba

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, Sasuke dijo - "Te lo mereces, dobe"

Después de darle a Sasuke una mirada de horror y decepción, Hinata bajó a la tierra para administrar ayuda a Naruto. Sasuke sintió la irritación brota en él de nuevo, como era posible ayudarlo y evitar ser golpeada por los codazos y rodillazos, que volaban en direcciones aleatorias cuando él gritaba de dolor

Ella intentó sacar sus manos fuera de la boca para que pudiera ver la gravedad de sus heridas, pero la sangre botaba libremente de entre los dedos - "Tu me… me rompiste… me rompiste el labio"

Hinata hizo una mueca, pero trató valientemente de nuevo ayudarlo - "Por favor, D-déjame ver, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto no le hizo y se quejo con más fuerza que nunca - "¿Qué pasa si me queda deforme? ¿Eh? Sakura-chan me odiara"

"N-Naruto-kun..." - Hinata susurró suavemente, y poco a poco fue retirando sus manos a sus costados. Ella comenzó a retroceder junto con Sasuke y se mordió el labio con ansiedad evidente

"Hmp" - Sasuke resopló, agarrando la hoja de las instrucciones de la mesa y la metió en su mochila. Simplemente, no tiene el tiempo o la inclinación para hacer frente a esta materia - "Me voy" - anunció, tirando de la correa de la mochila al hombro

"¡E-espera, Sasuke-san!" - Hinata lo llamó, su voz apagada por la distancia entre ellos

Sasuke no le hizo caso y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar atrás. Estaba muy molesto por la idiotez del día

En una muestra inusual de temperamento, Sasuke gruñó enojado y golpeo un árbol cerca de las puestas de la academia y le abrió un agujero. Empujando sus manos (una de ellas con un dolor punzante) en los bolsillos, murmuró - "Las niñas son realmente molestas"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Ms. Videl Son, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

Titulo: Sexy no Jutsu

Clasificación: PG (K+) – breves menciones de desnudes

Spoiler: ¿Cómo puedo arruinar la emoción?

Resumen: parte de la historia esta basada en la serie "Lifelong love". Iruka esta de pie frente a sus alumnos con la espalda recta y una expresión de suficiencia – "Es para aprender a ocultarse cambiando de sexo" – Implica NaruHinaSasu

**Tercera parte:** primer paso

"Mañana b-bueno Sasuke-san"

Al oír que le llamaban, Sasuke se dirigió a identificar la voz. Era Hinata, su pareja para el proyecto de jutsu de transformación, afortunadamente no tendría que trasformarse en cu otro compañero, mucho más idiota. Ella estaba de pie debajo de un árbol justo detrás de la puerta de la escuela a través del cual acababa de pasar, mirando a su alrededor

No es que estuviera especialmente contento de verla, ni nada, pero Sasuke se sintió ofendido al principio - "¿Qué?" -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ante ella

Hinata, enrojeció, un hábito poco tonto en ella, lo miró jugueteando con los dedos mientras luchaba para decir lo que quería - "Um... m-me preguntaba... c-como no hicimos n-nasa... y... y entonces..."

"¿Qué?" - Sasuke exigió de nuevo. Hinata se encogió como si esperara no ser alcanzada. Sasuke ignoró la pequeña punzada de culpa en la boca del estómago; por mala educación y por lo que había sucedido el día anterior

Hinata respiró hondo para calmarse y lo intentó de nuevo - "Yo estaba s-sólo quería pedirte que si querías hacer el pr-proyecto en mi casa hoy"

"¿Tu casa?" - Sasuke repetía en su mente

Tuvo que admitir que a él le gustaba la idea, teniendo en cuenta que habría una mayor probabilidad de progreso cuando Naruto estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Sakura. Además, pensaba que la privacidad de la habitación de Hinata sería más propicia a la concentración que, por ejemplo, la mesa que habían utilizado durante su primera reunión de grupo

Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a elaborar nada de esto, sin embargo, por no optó por responder con una de sus respuestas habituales, de una sola sílaba y dijo - "Claro que sí"

Los hombros de Hinata (que habían estado extrañamente tensos lo largo de su breve conversación con Sasuke) se desplomaron en evidente alivio. -Muy bien, así que debemos c-caminar a casa a juntos"

La sugerencia de Hinata resonó la cabeza de Sasuke como si alguien acababa de sonar una campana gigantesca dentro de su cabeza - "Eh... sí, seguro"

Hinata sonrió ante su éxito, Hinata dijo una última cosa antes volver al edificio de la escuela, con un rebote sospechosamente alegres en su paso - "Voy a decirle a Naruto-kun, entonces"

La brisa agitaba su largo flequillo, Sasuke se sintió feliz de que la campana en su interior se dividiera por la mitad

Esa tarde, Sasuke y Hinata caminaban a solas hacia el complejo Hyuuga, la conversación era a la vez mínima y torpe. Era como si el silencio hablaba por sí mismo y a nadie más le gustaba lo que tenía que decir

"¿A-a qué hora Naruto-kun sale de su detención...?" - Hinata preguntó, tratando de iniciar una conversación

Por desgracia, una vena punzante se marco en la sien de Sasuke y su mandíbula se tenso, Naruto fue posiblemente el peor tema que ella podría haber elegido ese día. Estaba tan cansado de escuchar sobre el dobe, después de todo – "A las cuatro" - respondió bruscamente

"Oh..."

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Sasuke vio sutilmente a Hinata y luego miro su reloj - "Son solo las dos y media, en caso de que te lo estés preguntando" - comentó. Estaba molesto y Hinata no sabía como apaciguar un poco el mal humor de Sasuke

"O-oh..."

Por suerte, habían llegado al centro de la ciudad, las ruidosas calles de Konoha siempre llenas de gente que llenaban las calles con palabras. Ni Sasuke ni Hinata se sentían con la obligación de hablar más

El negocio era floreciente en la zona comercial, madres arrastrando a niños pequeños hacia la peluquería, los trabajadores saliendo a toda prisa de restaurantes, los vendedores ambulantes tratando de atrapar a los clientes sin saberlo con falsas promesas, inundando las calles pavimentadas con un número sorprendente de personas. Esto obligo a Sasuke y a Hinata a caminar más cerca el uno del otro, para no perderse en el enjambre de personas

Sasuke había sido empujado un par de veces, mientras que Hinata poco a poco trataba de navegar entre la multitud, disculpándose a cada paso que daba

"Oh, lo siento mucho" – "¡perdón!" -gritó, aparentemente desconcertado en cuanto a si ella debía pedir disculpas al hombre que la había pisado o la mujer que la había golpeado primero

En opinión de Sasuke, era la multitud de personas dispuestas a aprovecharse de la pasividad de Hinata quienes deberían pedir disculpas. El tipo que la había pisado – con todas las trescientas cincuenta libras que pesaba – le había causado a Hinata una cojera temporal y, si la forma en que se frotaba los bíceps era una indicación, que la mujer que había chocado con ella le había dejado un moretón

"¡Mira el camino!" - una voz gritó. Los sonidos ruidosos de un vagón totalmente cargado iban y venían

"¡Ahh!" - Hinata chilló, volando hacia atrás a medida que fue empujada por una persona. Sólo con la rapidez de de una niño prodigio Uchiha Sasuke fue capaz de atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo y le impidiera ser pisoteada por el flujo de tráfico peatonal

Ellos cayeron unos pasos hacia atrás en el impulso resultante de la caída, pero Sasuke logró mantenerlos en posición vertical. Permitió que Hinata permaneciera inerte en sus brazos por el momento, ignorando las quejas de la gente que pasa corriendo

"No te detengas en el medio del camino ¡maldita sea!"

"La gente está tratando de caminar por aquí ¿sabes?"

"¡Estupidos niños! Ustedes no tienen ningún respeto por una agenda muy apretada"

Después de regresarle la mirada de un hombre que aparentemente pensó que era una buena idea pasar su mano rudamente para expresar su irritación, Sasuke llevo su atención a Hinata - "¿Estás bien?"

"M-muy bien" - mintió ella, con una mano debajo de la nariz para detener el sangrando. No ayudó mucho, sin embargo, el vital líquido goteaba sobre el dorso de la mano

Sasuke levantó la vista y miró fijamente a la multitud frente a ellos, buscando con los ojos de un depredador vengativo. Detectar a su presa más adelante - un delgado y sonriente vendedor ambulante de intentar vender productos usados en un carrito destartalado - entrecerró los ojos con intención mortal

Sasuke agarró a Hinata por la muñeca y, con un poco de maniobras inteligentes camino a través de la multitud, se encontró con el hombre cuando se detuvo para mostrar un antiguo reloj a una anciana de aspecto ingenuo

"¿No es valioso?" – "¿Por qué, mi buena señora? En pocos años usted será capaz de vender esto por tres veces mas de lo que me ha pagado"

"¿En serio? ¿Es así?"

"Oh, sí. ¿Cree usted que yo sería capaz de mentirle a una mujer encantadora, inteligente como usted?"

"No... No, supongo que no"

Sasuke llego hasta el carro, comenzó examinando el área con astucia. Al proveedor de edad, que parecía casi tan confiable como una serpiente en el nido de un pájaro, a la mujer sonrojada de edad, y el vagón de carga lleno de objetos rotos e inútiles que el concesionario estaba tratando de hacer pasar por antigüedades. La mayoría de los productos del hombre estaban en una serie de estantes que había hecho, pero algunas de las piezas más baratas estaban colgadas en la parte superior con una longitud de cuerda de jardín

Sonriendo como la idea se le ocurrió, Sasuke tiró con fuerza del brazo de Hinata y tiró de ella a la sombra de una tienda de Ramen. Él echó un vistazo por encima y, lo que confirma que se trataba de la mejor posición para el ataque, se agachó y saco un kunai

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Sasuke-san?" - Hinata preguntó en tono claramente nervioso. Le agarró la manga con fuerza y tiro su manga hacia atrás antes de que pudiera hacer algo horrible

Sasuke no le hizo caso y, después de retirar un kunai de su amplio stock, apuntó con mucho cuidado...

"¡Aiiiiee!"

Varios de los productos del vendedor en la parte superior de su carro se rompieron, provocando una avalancha de teteras de barro y adornos frágiles. El vendedor se fue lanzado hacia atrás en el tráfico en dirección contraria de las personas, uno de los artículos más grandes un reloj que había estado precariamente en el borde de uno de sus estantes en ruinas, lo que le causó que muchos de los desafortunados transeúntes cayeran en una pila a los pies de Sasuke

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Sasuke salió de su escondite y se dirigió directamente a través de la maraña de personas que luchan, poniendo el máximo cuidado al paso en la cara del vendedor que tenía la nariz ensangrentada - "Fuera del camino" - gruñó. Hinata, arrastrada detrás de Sasuke por el firme agarre que todavía tenía en la muñeca, hizo todo lo posible para no pasar por encima y alrededor de la gente

"S-Sasuke-san" – dijo Hinata entre dientes, mirando con temor por encima del hombro en el desorden que habían dejado atrás - "¿P-por qué hiciste eso?"

Sasuke respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y le apretó la muñeca más fuerte. Ella se aferraba a su manga

Ellos llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad rápidamente después de ocurrido el evento. Una vez que estuvieron completamente lejos de la multitud, Sasuke desaceleró su ritmo y permitió que Hinata recuperara el aliento

Se detuvieron para un breve descanso bajo un gran roble en el lado de la carretera, Hinata se sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras jadeaba - "¿Po…por qué hiciste eso?" -preguntó de nuevo, levantando la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar a Sasuke correctamente. La sangre que había salido de su nariz ya se le había secado en el labio superior y mentón

Sasuke podía sentir su propia sangre fluir a su rostro a un ritmo rápido, lo que le hacia sentirse anormalmente cálido en el clima fresco de otoño - "¿Hacer qué?"

"Arruinar el carro del hombre" - respondió Hinata, con su respiración controlada, una vez más - "R-rompiste sus cosas"

Sasuke tragó saliva antes de responder, tratando de obligar a su corazón a latir lentamente. Le preocupaba, vagamente, que lo estaba haciendo tan rápido, estaba haciendo algún tipo de danza con su nuez de Adán - "Él era un idiota"

"Pero eso no es suficiente para que de-destruyeras a su carro" - regañó Hinata, enderezo la espalda de modo que ella estaba a su altura - "Y-y otras personas resultaron heridas, también"

"Eso no fue culpa mía" - murmuró Sasuke, echando los ojos fuera de ella después de un fuerte aumento de la culpa - "Estaban en el camino"

Hinata, en sorprendentemente audaz de valor, se movió al lado de Sasuke para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos - "Pero alguien podría haberse hecho daño. ¿Y si he roto un hueso o golpeado en la cabeza o... o... algo como eso? Puede ser que tengan que ir al hospital"

La ira empezó a crecer en Sasuke, Hinata inspiraba culpabilidad. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar así por un estúpido un favor? No era como que había destruido el sustento de vida de un hombre para su propio beneficio

Sasuke soltó un bufido de frustración y se volvió lejos de ella, continuando por su cuenta hacia el complejo Hyuuga - "Tsk. Que sea así, entonces"

"¡E-espera! ¡Sasuke-san!"

Al final resultó que Hinata no era muy bueno en ninjutsu

"Inténtalo otra vez" - ordenó Sasuke, se dejó caer y apoyado en sus rodillas dobladas, Hinata luchaba frustrada para poner sus dedos en la posición correcta

"Yo… Yo soy" - ella se quejó, apretando los ojos cerrados. A los pocos segundos se escucho un poof, y un niño con apariencia muy extraña ocupó su lugar

Los ojos de Sasuke y la voz eran inexpresivo - "Eso no se parece en nada a mi"

Abrió los ojos, Hinata se miró. Su decepción fue evidente - "Esto... l-lo siento..."

La mala transformación de Hinata se veía más como una mezcla de ella y Sasuke. El peinado era correcto, pero el color era todo mal, era un color oscuro, azul índigo, al igual que tonalidad natural de Hinata. Además, su figura era entre hombres y mujeres, haciendo que parezca como si Sasuke hubiera sufrido una cirugía de cambio de sexo muy mala

Sasuke se elevó del suelo y, camino por el tatami con paso rápido y decidido, comenzó a caminar en circulo alrededor de Hinata como un halcón - "No tiene suficiente masa muscular" - comentó, levantando uno de sus brazos para indicar el bíceps flácido - "Y todavía parece demasiado afeminado" - agregó, mirando directamente a la cara suavemente redondeada

Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo, teniendo todo el peso de la crítica de Sasuke sin objeción. Tenía los ojos medio entornados y brillante y ella se disculpó de nuevo - "Lo siento..."

Sasuke tiró con fuerza el uno de los mechones que estaban sobre el rostro de Hinata, se las había arreglado para copiarlo a la perfección - "Pero finalmente el cabello no esta mal"

Hinata parpadeó rápidamente, como no daba crédito a sus oídos. Dio un vistazo tímido hacia él - "¿R-realmente...?"

Sasuke lo frotó entre sus dedos como si estuviera pensando. _Es mucho más suave que el mío, aunque..._

Sentía el calor que comienzan a propagarse por sus mejillas una vez más, Sasuke dejar el mechón de cabello rápidamente – "Pero el color esta todo mal"

Esta vez, Hinata sonrió y emitió una risita mientras ella se disculpaba - "Lo siento..."

Sasuke sonrió un poco, aunque era mucho menos perceptible que la de ella. Fue bueno saber que podía hacerla reír en lugar de llorar y o que lo regañara. Por primera vez en todos los días, Sasuke se sentía como un ser humano

"¡Oi! Déjame ir, idiota"

Hinata se sobresalto como los gritos que resonaron en el recinto Hyuuga - "¿N-Naruto-kun?"

"Te digo que me dejes ir. Estoy aquí para hacer un proyecto con Hina-chan ¡aah! ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?"

Por lo tanto, era el dobe

"M-mejor iré a ayudarlo" - Hinata gritó, corriendo junto a Sasuke y por fuera la puerta de su habitación con velocidad de pánico

"Tsk" - Sasuke respondió a la habitación vacía, cayendo hacia abajo sobre el piso. Naruto siempre tenía una manera de arruinar las cosas, pensó

Echándose hacia atrás en sus manos, miró a Sasuke miro el blanco y aburrido techo de Hinata, con la intención de poner mala cara durante el tiempo que le tomó a la muchacha volver con Naruto. Quería encontrar algo interesante que hacer, el prodigio Uchiha bajó la mirada y, aprovechando una gran oportunidad, echó un vistazo por la habitación

Era mucho menos femenina de lo que había previsto, Sasuke se dio cuenta tardíamente. Claro, él esperaba que fuera más, por ejemplo, como la de Ino (que había tenido la desafortunada experiencia de estar atado y amordazado una vez), pero, para una chica que decía encantarle los colores vibrantes, había una significativa falta de ellos. Era blanca, azul claro y unas cuantas manchas de color púrpura en la medida que el ojo podía ver, pero ninguno de los naranjos que había medio esperado. No había amarillo, tampoco. Ningún colore brillante que había anticipado

No encontró afiches, o bien, cosas en las paredes. ¿No se supone que todas las niñas tienes adornos? Incluso tonterías que amaran. Que él nunca sería capaz de entender, ¿cómo podría estar preparado para un ataque por sorpresa si hubiera media docena de rosas?

Las niñas ya no tenían sentido. Ni siquiera Hinata, que parecía evitar los puntos de costumbre femenina. No había muñecas, ni frascos de maquillaje, ni carteles de bandas de chicos famosos o fotos instantáneas de Sasuke en sus paredes, nada más que una cama, mesita de noche, armario, escritorio y un pequeño tocador en la esquina. Incluso un raído muñeco de peluche (el único que parecía tener, por extraño que parezca) que descansaba en contra de su almohada era sexista y…

Los ojos de Sasuke se detuvo en su vana búsqueda de artículos femeninos y se quedó en el raído osito azul de peluche que había visto en su cama -_Es... No podía ser..._

Forzando a sus oídos, escucho sonidos de pisadas en el pasillo, Sasuke descubrió que podía oír al infantil de Naruto decir tonterías - "¿De este modo tratan a los huéspedes por aquí?"

Satisfecho de que él iba a poder continuar, Sasuke se puso de pie y se acercó al oso desgastado para echarle un vistazo adecuado. Se agachó y lo recogió para examinarlo mejor y comenzó a tomar detalles del mismo cuerpo raído

La cosa tenía que tener casi diez años de edad, pero no había manera de saber cuánto tiempo había sufrido, cuando pasó a ser el tema favorito de la infancia de Hinata. Lo había amado tanto tiempo y tan duro que su piel se caiga en parches y su cabeza colgaba de lado a lado como si tuviera el cuello roto, a pesar de estar hecho jirones y tener una cinta que trataba de mantenerle el cuello en pie. Incluso es los ojos una vez brillantes botones vidriosos, ahora se convertían en astillas, haciéndolo parecer como si se hubiera quedado ciego en su vejez

Sin embargo, Sasuke pensó con una sonrisa de ternura, esto sin duda es lo que recordaría de esa habitación

"Como, es que ellos pensaban que eras un criminal, o algo así..."

"Esto l-lo siento, Naruto-kun..."

"Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de ladrón trata de entrar en plena luz del día? Tendría que ser una especie de idiota"

"Estoy realmente muy apenada..."

Sasuke puso el oso en su sitio rápidamente y se metió en el centro de la habitación. Él se movió justo a tiempo porque la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos, revelando a Hinata y a Naruto en las afueras

"Llegas tarde, dobe" - se burló Sasuke, haciendo todo lo posible para fingir que no había hecho nada hasta antes de que entraran

Naruto frunció el ceño, pareciéndose mucho a una especie de gato enojado - "Tuve detención con Iruka-sensei"

Sasuke sonrió – "Sí, toda la clase te vi tirar bolitas de papel con el en Inuzuka. Tal vez si hubiera sido un poco menos visible en ello, no te hubieran atrapado"

"Por qué, tu..."

Antes de otra pelea pudiera estallar en medio de su habitación, Hinata se interpuso entre los dos muchachos. Le tendió una mano abierta a cada uno en sus pechos como si eso pudiera mantenerlos separados - "Um, yo c-creo que deberíamos empezar a trabajar en el pr-proyecto ahora"

Sasuke volvió la cabeza de Naruto, en silencio para consentir su petición. Molestar a Naruto había sido sólo una distracción, de todos modos - "Bien"

Naruto, quizás recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior, estuvo de acuerdo también con un renuente - "¡Hmph!" - Se cruzó de brazos y se desplomó en el suelo en una posición de piernas cruzadas

Sasuke le siguió poco después, pero se aseguró que sentarse con una rodilla que sobresalía en el aire. Él no quería parecer como si tuviera algo en común con Naruto, incluso si era sólo una forma común de sentarse

Hinata siguió después a los dos niños, teniendo una nueva posición doblando las piernas debajo de ella. Ella se vio obligada a sentarse probablemente de esa manera todo el tiempo, así que tal vez las piernas se le durmieran

"B-bueno" – Hinata comenzó, tartamudeando un poco más enérgicamente de lo que había antes de que llegara Naruto - "Tal vez u-ustedes d-dos deberían p-practicar el jutsu de transformadora ahora que N-Naruto-kun está aquí..."

"Hn" - Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo

Naruto se encogió de hombros - "Lo que sea. ¿Cómo se hace el jutsu de transformación, de todos modos?"

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su resoplido burlón - "¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo hacer un simple Jutsu de transformación?" - reprendió. Miro a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo y Sasuke agregó - "Hinata por lo menos tiene los fundamentos básicos. ¿Puedes incluso hacer las señales con las manos?"

Elevándose sobre una rodilla, Naruto levantó un puño amenazador - "Por supuesto que puedo. Cualquier idiota puede hacer eso"

Los ojos de Sasuke se redujo y sonrió - "Entonces nos muestras"

Naruto se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos - "Se me olvidó"

"Sí, se te olvidó" - se burló Sasuke - "O tal vez eres más idiota de lo que yo había pensado"

"S-Sasuke-san, por favor" - suplicó Hinata, extendiendo la mano tímida, como si fuera a tocarlo. Ella se contuvo, sin embargo, y finalmente se retiró a su pecho

Sasuke, bajó la vista hacia un lado, con la extraña sensación de culpabilidad cuajar en el estómago de nuevo - "Si él no puede hacer el jutsu..." - dijo entre dientes

Naruto, que había sacado una hoja arrugada con las señales de la mano de la bolsa de la escuela, cuando... ¡zas! Una segunda y gordita Hinata apareció en la habitación

Sasuke Hinata y el real se quedó mirando a Naruto, con idénticas gotitas de sudor deslizándose por el lado de sus caras

"Eso apesta" - fue el único comentario de Sasuke

"N-no esta del todo m-mal..." – mostrando una sonrisa patéticamente débil - "La r-ropa y el cabello son adecuados, por lo menos"

Con otro puff Naruto volvió a la normalidad, con el ceño fruncido - "¡Maldita sea! Déjame intentarlo otra vez"

Trató un total de cinco veces más, ninguno de los resultados mejoro. Una transformación de Hinata parecía que no había comido durante tres años, otra tenia todo en los lugares incorrectos..., el tercero parecía faltarle una cintura, era gorda en la parte superior y delgada en la parte inferior, y los últimos que probablemente eran mas perturbadores para Sasuke, parecía tener nueve meses de embarazo

"Esto apesta" - Sasuke dejo de nuevo y Naruto volvió a su apariencia normal

Naruto cayó al suelo, jadeando por el esfuerzo, mientras señalaba con el dedo a Sasuke y desafió - "Tú lo intentas, entonces"

"Está bien" - aceptó Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y asumir la postura del Jutsu - "Lo haré"

Un pop y una nube de humo después, otra Hinata embarazada se materializó en la habitación

Naruto, literalmente, rodó por el suelo de la risa, sosteniendo su estómago como si le dolía - "Eso… eso es gracioso. El gran Sasuke Uchiha el genio supremo de ultra clase no puedo hacerlo, tampoco"

Sasuke libera la transformación para moverse mejor, mientras Naruto todavía estaba en el piso riendo (el vientre de embarazada le hacía difícil caminar, mucho menos vengar su orgullo herido). El dobe, sorprendentemente, saltó fuera de su camino y sobre sus pies, y se puso detrás de Hinata mientras se burlaba de Sasuke desde lejos. No era justo, no podía golpear a Naruto con Hinata delante de él (algo que Naruto se había dado cuenta)

La Hinata real está todavía sentada en el suelo, mirando con su rostro pálido. Seguía haciendo un valiente intento por sonreír, pero era más difícil que nunca. Al parecer, la idea de estar embarazada a los once años de edad, la perturbó más de lo que perturbo a Sasuke (y con razón)

Hizo las posiciones de manos, Sasuke intentó de nuevo. Cuando otra Hinata apareció, se dio cuenta que la imagen no iba a salir tan rápido de su cabeza

Naruto renovó su risa a costa de Sasuke, gritando - "Por lo menos esta vez hazlo bien. Sigue intentándolo"

Hinata parpadeo ante el comentario y, a partir de la sensación de calor, que Sasuke estaba experimentando, pensó que debía estar pasándole lo mismo

Naruto, se rió más fuerte - "Bien, ahora te pareces más a Hinata-chan"

Sasuke esperó a que el rubor en su rostro disminuyera antes de regresar a su cuerpo de costumbre. No había ninguna razón para dar a nadie una imagen real de él mirando como si hubiera acabado de descubrir que iba a ser el padre del bebé de Hinata

"Hyuuga, quítate la ropa"

Naruto dejó de reír en un instante y Hinata lo miró como si hubiera brotado un vientre de embarazada en la forma habitual de Sasuke - "¿Q-qué?"

"Quítate la ropa" - repitió Sasuke, olvidándose de analizar cuidadosamente sus palabras - "No puedo ver nada con la chaqueta puesta"

Naruto se trasladó delante de Hinata, con los puños en alto - "No se puedes decirle eso a una niña"

"Cállate, dobe" - cortó Sasuke - "¿Cómo podemos transformarnos en Hyuuga si no sabemos como es su cuerpo?"

Como las manos a los lados, Naruto le dio una mirada interrogativa a Sasuke - "¿Eh?"

"Todos los problemas con nuestras transformaciones son con el cuerpo, ¿no?" - Sasuke arrastrando las palabras lentamente, con la esperanza de que Naruto pudiera entender – "Bueno, evidentemente, tratamos de llenar lo que no podemos ver haciendo cosas raras. Si vemos lo que realmente hay debajo de su abrigo, tal vez podamos hacerlo bien"

Naruto parecía estar pensando en eso, mirando a Sasuke y a Hinata horrorizado. Volviendo de nuevo a Sasuke plenamente, respondió finalmente – "Supongo que tiene sentido..."

"Está bien" - dijo a Sasuke, Naruto esquivaba mirar directamente a Hinata - "Hyuuga, quítate la chaqueta"

"P-pero Iruka-sensei dijo que n-no teníamos a t-transformar nada por debajo de nuestra... r-r-ropa" - ella sostuvo, apretando la parte superior de la chaqueta cerrada. Ella estaba temblando, Sasuke se turbó un poco para ver

Sasuke de rodillas, con los brazos extendidos sobre las rodillas, hasta quedar a su nivel - "Tu estás usando una camisa debajo, ¿verdad?"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza

"Entonces, no es gran cosa. No es que te escamemos diciendo que te desnudes, ni nada" – razonó

Hinata ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirar por encima a Naruto, Sasuke se sorprendió ligeramente a ver que estaba buscando negación en su otro compañero. Al parecer, quería saber lo que Hinata estaba tratando desesperadamente de ocultar (aunque tal vez tenia sus razones)

Al no encontrar la ayuda de su segundo compañero, Hinata miró a su alrededor como si esperara que una persona invisible vendría a su rescate. Cuando no apareció, ella lanzó de mala se apoderó de su cremallera - "B-bien..."

¡Zzzzzzzzzip!

Rápidamente como arrancando una curita, se abrió la chaqueta, revelando un poco más de la Hinata. Deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la tela en el hombro, revelando su cuerpo entero

Tenía la piel desnuda alrededor de su cuello y hombros. La blusa se extendía más allá de su cintura y moldeadas caderas, manteniendo incluso su ombligo un secreto muy bien guardado

A pesar de la cobertura adecuada, sin embargo, era evidente que Hinata tenía un desarrollo temprano. Sus pechos tenían fácilmente el doble del tamaño de Sakura (que eran, ciertamente, casi inexistente) y la longitud de la cintura inclinada hacia adentro y luego de vuelta en un ángulo agudo. Su forma era de un reloj de arena, pero ciertamente más desarrollada que... lo que Sasuke había imaginado previamente (no es que él había tomado mucho tiempo para preocuparse de pensar en ello, ni nada)

Antes de que el abrigo de Hinata golpeara el suelo del dormitorio, Sasuke sintió la necesidad de cubrir la espalda de modo que el dobe no fuera capaz de ver nada. No le parecía justo compartirla ahora que sabía lo que había debajo del abrigo

"¡Oi! Sasuke, sal del camino" - Naruto se quejó, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke para tener una mejor vista - "No puedo ver nada"

Sasuke empujo a Naruto lejos y se quedó donde estaba. No había manera, no le iba a dar gusto

Hinata estaba nerviosa, de revelarse a Naruto. Todo por el bien del proyecto, Sasuke le aseguro eso - "Tsk"

Naruto silbó su reconocimiento, Hinata tenía un profundo color escarlata en sus mejillas y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Ella miró hacia abajo y Sasuke, que seguía arrodillado en el suelo, recibió una visión clara de sus sentimientos detrás de sus ojos...

Sasuke y Naruto hicieron las posiciones de nuevo. Con un puff, una precisa Hinata tomó su lugar, físicamente perfecta

Con una sonrisa que estaba fuera de lugar en sus rasgos, Sasuke se burló - "Bien, dobe"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Ms. Videl Son, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

Titulo: Sexy no Jutsu

Clasificación: PG (K+) – breves menciones de desnudes

Spoiler: ¿Cómo puedo arruinar la emoción?

Resumen: parte de la historia esta basada en la serie "Lifelong love". Iruka esta de pie frente a sus alumnos con la espalda recta y una expresión de suficiencia – "Es para aprender a ocultarse cambiando de sexo" – Implica NaruHinaSasu

Lamento la gran demora, de verdad, pero prometo tener ponerme al día y actualizar el fic lo mas rápido que pueda ^^

**Cuarta parte**: Paso dos

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos a Naruto cuando el humo se disipó, pensando para sí mismo lo cansado que estaba de ver a ese estupido sonriente, y con bigotes (¿qué clase de nuño de once años de edad, tenía el vello facial, de todos modos?) Se enfrentan. Una vez que este estupido proyecto, Sasuke tenia la firme intención de mantenerse lo más lejos de esa cara. Él nunca estaría en compañía de Uzumaki Naruto de nuevo

"Lo siento, Sasuke-san..." - Naruto se disculpó, se dejó caer otra vez en un medio de la habitación mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos - "Estoy tr-tratando..."

Sasuke resopló burlonamente ante las excusas patéticas de Naruto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil transformar en una persona? Si hubiera sido realmente difícil, entonces tendrían que practicar durante horas

Apenas se aforrándose a la última parte de su paciencia, Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto con los dientes apretados - "Tal vez si dejaras de pensar en Naru-tarado y empezaras a centrarte en mí, podías hacerlo Hinata"

Hinata resopló y comenzó a parpadear rápidamente - "Estoy yo l-lo siento, Sasuke-san..."

Cuando la primera lágrima caía desde el final de los bigotes de Naruto, Sasuke sintió que su frustración se derretía y otro tipo de ansiedad ocupo su lugar. Él no había querido hacerla llorar, ni nada...

Inclinado hacia atrás con las manos detrás de su cabeza, Sasuke hizo lo posible por fingir que estaba relajado y distante como siempre lo era. Él se tambaleaba en la silla, apoyando la espalda contra el borde del escritorio para evitar caer de lleno, y se obligó a hablarle a su compañera con la monotonía que suele utilizar. "Sólo tienes que intentarlo de nuevo, Hyuuga"

Desde su posición, era fácil ver a Hinata convertida en Naruto desde el rabillo del ojo sin que ella de diera cuenta. Él la miraba mientras ella asintió con la cabeza y se secó la cara con la manga de Naruto, y respondió - "E-está bien..."

Ahora que Hinata había dejado de llorar, Sasuke se sintió obligado a añadir – "Y, esta vez, trata de mantener tus pensamientos libres del dobe"

Sasuke desvió su mirada un poco más en dirección a Hinata a calibrar mejor su reacción. Para su sorpresa, ella en realidad tenia una ligera sonrisa y asintiendo con más fervor - "Voy a intentarlo"

Otra bocanada de humo blanco, y la figura de Hinata Hyuuga reapareció en lugar de Naruto. Creó los sellos con los dedos una vez más, con los ojos cerrados mientras luchaba para concentrarse, y gritó - "¡Jutsu de transformación!"

Con un pop ligero, Naruto estaba de nuevo en presencia de Sasuke, y pareciera como si estuviera a punto de llorar (otra vez)

La decepción fue tan grande dentro de Sasuke que la silla se fue de golpe hacia adelante, casi haciéndole caer. Se las arregló para agarrarse en el último momento, sin embargo, callo al suelo, como si él hubiera planeado hacerlo todo este tiempo

Aunque sabía que Hinata (probablemente) no lo podía evitar, al verla tan incapaz de transformarse en él estaba más que molesto. Incluso antes de que Naruto se hubiera presentado para su encuentro el día antes, Hinata había estado teniendo dificultades para formar un perfecto clon de Sasuke. Uno de sus peores intentos le había dado el pelo rubio, ojos azules y pechos, lo peor de todo. Ella también se había transformado en una mujer con ropa de Naruto y corte de pelo de Sasuke

Lo que hizo el proyecto inquietante, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que ella fue capaz de crear una copia perfecta de Naruto después de sólo dos o tres intentos. Incluso sus intentos fallidos habían sido bastante buenos; un Naruto había conservado los ojos de Hinata Hyuuga y el cabello había sido demasiado fino, y en el siguiente había olvidado accidentalmente uno de las insignias de su cazadora

Después de una media hora de ensayo y error, sin embargo, su transformación de Naruto había sido perfecta hasta el último detalle de su chaqueta fea. Sasuke pensó que la facilidad de su transformación en Naruto probablemente radica por la frecuencia en que ella pensaba en él. Era evidente que había un pequeño enamoramiento hacia el dobe, que, Sasuke sabía, quería decir que era probablemente porque pensando en él y suspirando con nostalgia la mayor parte de su vida

Naruto, por supuesto, había sentido la necesidad de hacer cabriolas alrededor y reír a costa de Sasuke cuando se hizo evidente que Hinata no podía hacer un clon de él. Después de diez minutos de tolerancia frente a las tonterías de Naruto, Sasuke había sugerido que el dobe se fuera a su hogar y dejara de distraer a la gente que estaba realmente allí para trabajar. Esta "sugerencia" había sido interrumpida por una amenaza no verbal que se llevó a cabo a la vez, uno, para deshacerse de Naruto y, dos, para el mantenimiento voluntario de Hinata

Sasuke estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que Naruto había entendido todo, pero supone toda una vida de miradas amenazantes lo había hecho experto en eso. Al final, Sasuke no le importaba mucho cómo ni por qué Naruto había tomado su sugerencia

Una hora completa de práctica después de la salida de Naruto, sin embargo, no ha mejorado la transformación de Hinata. Incluso sin el dobe en la sala, el de su mente estaba, al parecer, todavía tan centrada como siempre en su cara estúpida, con la ropa fea, y ridícula

"Esto l-lo siento, Sasuke-san..." - Hinata se disculpó de nuevo, manteniendo la apariencia de Naruto y dejó caer los hombros. Ella se mordía los labios y mirando a sus pies como si estuviera tentada a llorar de nuevo, pero contuvo las lágrimas con un admirable auto-control. Ella no tenía que ser vista llorando por ser como una figura pública del clan Hyuuga

Aunque Sasuke tuvo que admitir que era molesto (para sí mismo, al menos), no había beneficio en gritarle a la niña -"Tsk, lo que sea" - dijo, volviendo a su antigua posición de descanso en la silla del escritorio - "No es como pueda ayudarte"

Curiosamente, esto parecía hacer que Hinata se sienta peor. Se mordió con fuerza el labio, manchando sus dientes un color rojo-rosa, y empezó a parpadear rápidamente. Ella no respondió verbalmente, pero asintió con la cabeza

Hubo otro estallido que significó la caída de su disfraz y otra nube de humo blanco envolvió su cuerpo y se disemino por toda la habitación. Apareció la habitual Hinata, con su abrigo, se materializó ante Sasuke con aspecto cansado y frustrado consigo misma. Su rostro era un poco más pálido de lo natural, sin duda debido al uso constante de chakra que la transformación había exigido a ella durante las últimas horas. Razón de más para tirar la toalla, por así decirlo, y continuar después

"Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy" - sugirió Sasuke, estirando sus brazos y la espalda hasta que oyó sus articulaciones crujir. Sentado en silla de escritorio de Hinata durante horas era físicamente más exigente que el entrenamiento de combate en la academia - "Sólo puedes hacer la transformación de Naru-tarado"

Hinata, al parecer todavía no quería hablar, inclinó la cabeza otra vez en afirmación, sin embargo, su rostro ahora estaba más pálido y parecía poco saludable. Levantó los dedos para tocar su frente, sus rodillas se doblaron y su cuerpo comenzó un rápido descenso hasta el suelo

Hinata se aproximaba al suelo, sin embargo, Sasuke hizo imposible para que su caída hacia el suelo no le dejara una conmoción cerebral en el camino (la primera ley de Newton (1). Por suerte para el desmayo de la heredera Hyuuga, el pecho de Sasuke hizo la barrera perfecta entre ella y la fatalidad inminente. Con su cuerpo bloqueo el golpe entre el cráneo de Hinata y las esquinas de caoba mortal del escritorio, Hinata se libró de la vergüenza y la muy dolorosa experiencia de casi lesionarse en la cabeza

Sasuke, por supuesto, no tuvo tanta suerte como su compañera. Se las arregló para evitar el golpe contra uno de los bordes afilados de la mesa, pero estaba casi seguro de que se había torcido la rodilla cuando se había arrojado valientemente de su asiento para proteger a Hinata. Ella se había volcado con él, enredándose entre sus piernas, aplastando a Sasuke. También fue bastante seguro de que el bulto en la parte posterior de su cabeza tendría que ser visto por un Médico, pero sinceramente dudaba de que fuera lo suficientemente grave como para justificar una estancia en el hospital

"¡S-Sasuke-san!"

Sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado para despejar la visión doble que estaba experimentando, Sasuke se obligó a concentrarse en Hinata. Teniendo en cuenta que él había tomado la mayor parte del impacto (como varias partes de su cuerpo estaban regañándolo), pero le preguntaría por su estado de salud de todos modos - "¿Estás bien?" - le preguntó, gruñendo cuando el cuerpo de ella se alejo del suyo

Obviamente bien, Hinata estaba sentada mirando aún más consciente que antes de la caída. La adrenalina había golpeado su torrente sanguíneo, al parecer - "¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás herido? ¿Debo llamar al médico de la familia? Lo siento"

"Estoy bien" - dijo Sasuke, gruñendo mientras se incorporaba. Hinata se movió de su camino, al parecer tenia miedo de tocarlo otra vez no quería romperle cualquier otra cosa - "En realidad" - la tranquilizó Sasuke, subiendo a sus pies. Después de caminar unos pasos, se dio cuenta de que su rodilla estaba bien, sólo un poco de dolor. Todo bien

"¿Estás seguro de...?" - Hinata preguntó mientras le seguía por la habitación, buscando lesiones en su cuerpo. Ella incluso ha activado su Byakugan que, posiblemente, podría detectar daños internos

Sasuke hizo un par de movimientos ninja en el centro de la habitación para demostrar su buena salud. A pesar de que le dolía un poco (bueno, mucho) a causa de su rodilla, se obligó a aparentar una salud perfecta. El dolor en su cuerpo fluía lentamente dejando tras de sí nada más que un atisbo de dolor en su rodilla, la cabeza y un par de otros músculos al azar. A decir verdad, estaba bien

"Creo que deberíamos seguir otro día" - sugirió Sasuke, inclinándose para recoger su mochila escolar y las notas dispersas por el suelo – "Estas obviamente, demasiado cansada para hacer el jutsu otra vez"

Hinata le acercó y le miró como si estuviera a punto de llorar de nuevo - "Realmente, lo s-siento mucho"

"Ha sido culpa mía" - intervino Sasuke, colocando su mano sobre su boca - "Me he dado cuenta de que tu chakra se agotó y deje que siguieras haciendo el jutsu. Lo siento"

Con la mano sobre su boca, Hinata se sonrojo. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír un poco

Sacó la mano de la boca de Hinata y le recordó - "Te veré mañana. Mediodía en la tienda de Ichiraku Ramen, ¿de acuerdo?"

"B-bueno Sasuke..." - de acuerdo, asintiendo con la cabeza

Sasuke, insistiendo en que no necesitaba una escolta hasta la puerta principal (que había estado antes en la casa Hyuuga, después de todo, y nunca ha cambiado en realidad), dejo a Hinata para que fuera a la cama y durmiera; que necesitaría de toda la energía que podría conseguir si se va a transformar en el dobe al día siguiente

"Buenas noches" - dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo hacia la parte delantera de la casa, agitando el dorso de la mano hacia ella a medida que se alejaba

"Buenas noches" - se escuchó la voz de Hinata después de él

Sasuke le dio una sonrisa plena, incluso con Naruto, al día siguiente prometía ser un muy buen día

Movía nerviosamente sus dedos, Hinata tartamudeó - "¿E-estás seguro de que e-está bien, Sasuke-san?" - Su rostro estaba de color rojo brillante mientras repetía su sugerencia por quincuagésima vez - "Yo p-podría practicar un poco más sola"

"Estoy bien" - respondió Sasuke, bastante irritado, desde el incidente en su cuarto el día de ayer, Hinata no lo había mirarlo al rostro ni una sola vez. ¿El contacto físico con un niño realmente era tan malo? ¿O era Sasuke, acaso el problema? - "Iruka dijo que sólo tenía que transformarse en uno de nosotros de todos modos. Deja de preocuparte tanto"

"P-pero"

Se alejo de su pareja femenina, Sasuke rápidamente cambió de tema con un fuerte resoplido, enojado - "¿Dónde diablos esta el dobe, de todos modos? Ni siquiera él puede conseguir una detención el sábado..."

Sasuke y Hinata estaban de pie junto a Ichiraku ramen – "Según la petición de Naruto quería una comida rápida antes de comenzar con el proyecto" - habitualmente tardaba para mostrar su cara estúpida, o hacer idioteces. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a apostar fortuna combinada toda su familia – "Esto es molesto" - que no había nadie más en el pueblo que llegara tan tarde como lo hacia Naru-tarado. Él no estaría dispuesto a escuchar esa cantidad de excusas sin valor por su tardanza, sea lo que sea

"Estoy segura de que está en camino..." - Hinata dijo con un suave susurro - "Probablemente quería comer algo primero"

"Estamos reunidos en una tienda de ramen" – le recordó Sasuke - "Comer es el punto de encuentro aquí"

Hinata, no era el tipo de perder la esperanza ya que estaba ciega de un flechazo, abrió la boca para defenderlo por segunda vez - "Bueno, estoy seguro de que…"

"¡Estoy aquí!"

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado de donde se originó el grito y lo fulminó con la mirada, se acercaba rápido – "Llegas tarde, Naru-tarado. Hemos estado esperando durante media hora"

Naruto se detuvo frente a Hinata, balanceándose precariamente en sus dedos del pie cuando luchó por mantener el equilibrio por el movimiento de los brazos. "¡Woah!" - gritó, agitando los brazos cuando empezó a perder el equilibrio y la inclinación hacia delante. Hinata se acercó para sostenerlo, pero le era imposible hacerlo mientras él se movía de tal manera

Sasuke plantó su mano en el centro del pecho de Naruto y lo empujó hacia atrás y el rubio aterrizó duro en el suelo. Hinata no lo salvo de la caída, el deber de Sasuke se cumplió

"Ay..." - Naruto se quejó, frotándose el trasero dolorido. No hizo más comentarios, sin embargo, dejando a Sasuke para creer que, por una vez, Naruto reconoció su caída como su estúpida culpa

"¿Podemos hacer esto ahora?" - Sasuke exigió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Hinata se inclinó para ayudar al dobe a ponerse de pie. Los ojos del prodigio Uchiha se entrecerró ligeramente cuando, por una fracción de segundo, pensó que Naruto observó furtivamente por la chaqueta de Hinata

Cuando esta totalmente vertical es un punto de vista ideal para miradas lascivas, sin embargo, los ojos de Naruto se mantuvieron frente y al centro, lo que Sasuke admitió como una sospecha de cualquier fechoría pervertida. Hinata, por supuesto, no había notado nada fuera de lo común y ayudo a Naruto tímidamente

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" - Naruto preguntó, rascándose la cabeza y mirando a Sasuke con los ojos entornados, mira atónito todo a su alrededor

Sasuke respondió con su habitual molestia y frunciendo el ceño. Sacando de su bolsillo la hoja del proyecto, Sasuke comenzó citando directamente de la página - "Deben camina alrededor de Konoha transformado en su compañero para determinar si son capaces de imitar correctamente sus cualidades específicas de género. Al hacer esto, tu pareja va a estar oculto y mantener un diario de lo que haces. Se turnan para transformarse y registrar y los diarios se entregaran a mí para la calificación" - finalizó Sasuke, doblando el papel y metiéndolo en el bolsillo, donde pertenece - "Lo que significa que vamos a tener turnos en la transformación y tomar notas. ¿Entendido?"

"Yo sé lo que significa, cabrón" - respondió Naruto, a Sasuke. En el fondo, Sasuke se horrorizó al ver que Hinata se reía por su acción

Aunque estaba seguro de que al menos estaba un poco sonrojada, Sasuke continuó con su evaluación de la situación - "Desde ya estamos en uno de tus lugares habituales, dobe, creo que Hinata debe ir primero y se va a transformar en ti. Será mejor si trajiste papel y lápiz"

"¿Qué?" - Naruto exclamó, dejando caer la mandíbula abierta, como si esto fuera la sugerencia más objetable - "¿Qué no comeremos primero? ¡Dijiste que íbamos a comer!"

"Íbamos" - respondió Sasuke, burlándose - "Pero perdiste todo nuestro tiempo extra por llegar tarde por lo que ahora vas a trabajar"

"Pero… pero"

"Comeremos un poco de ramen, N-Naruto-kun" - prometió Hinata, colocando una mano temblorosa en el brazo de Naruto con una sonrisa tímida - "De cerdo, ¿no?"

Naruto miro a Hinata como si le estuvieran presentando una olla de oro. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, Naruto abrazo a Hinata él en un abrazo mas grande que Sasuke, vio, internamente horrorizado por el espectáculo - "¡Te quiero, Hinata-chan!" - proclamó, frotando su mejilla contra la de ella

Sasuke estaba a punto de separar a sus dos compañeros, Hinata empujo a Naruto lejos de ella con ambas manos, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Al parecer, la emoción de tener a Naruto confesándole su amor a ella mientras la sostenía en sus brazos era demasiado para la heredera Hyuuga para manejar todo a la vez - "Voy a ir c-c-c-conseguirlo p-para ti" - balbuceó ella

La formación de las posiciones de manos fue perfecta (si un poco temblorosa), Hinata se transformo en una réplica perfecta de Naruto sin dificultad. Su rostro estaba aún bastante rojo, pero estaba escondido debajo de un bronceado Naruto

Sin una palabra más, Hinata se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la tienda de Ichiraku Ramen, completamente descuidada de preguntarle a Sasuke si quería algo (lo que era raro). Tal vez por esto Sasuke y Naruto quedaron estupefactos

"¡Bienvenido a Ramen Ichiraku!"

**Primer intento:** primero las damas

Hinata entró en la tienda de ramen sintiéndose claramente enferma y no hambrienta. De hecho, el olor irresistible de caldo y carne de la sartén, agrava su enfermedad en lugar de aliviarla. Hinata quería retirarse de su tarea e ir a pasar un rato disfrutando de su propia compañía bajo sus flores de color púrpura

Escuchar las palabras de amor de Naruto fue lo que siempre quiso, pero el espectáculo que había ocurrido fuera fue agridulce para la heredera Hyuuga. Mientras que ella mantenía la ilusión de que hablaba en serio, Hinata sabia que Naruto no había dicho esas palabras en verdad, sabía que no podía ser verdad. Naruto amaba a Sakura que era perfectamente claro y, si Hinata había sido la única persona de su clase dispuesto a tomar Naruto como compañero. En su lugar, probablemente estaría fuera pintando lindos colores en los rostros de los Hokages, comer platos gigantes de ramen o persiguiendo a la kunoichi de pelo rosado y rogando por una cita. Si hubiera tenido la opción, Hinata sabía que Naruto no iba a pasar el día con ella

Hinata sabia que Naruto no sentía amor por ella. Sabía que las probabilidades de que Naruto la amara de esa manera eran probablemente mas ínfimas que ella terminará con Sasuke, de todas las personas, incluso nunca llegaría a tener un beso en la mejilla de su novio soñado

Tanto para una tarea sencilla...

"Naruto!" - exclamó el hombre detrás del mostrador, presumiblemente el dueño. Hinata saltó cuando su voz profanar sus pensamientos sombríos - "¿Qué quieres hoy?"

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo, Hinata se inclinó en una reverencia y saludó a comerciante - "B-buenas tardes, Ichiraku-san"

Cuando se levantó, el hombre la miraba como si ella le hubiera pedido okonomiyaki (2) en lugar de ramen - "¿Estás bien, Naruto?"

Hinata se dio cuenta de su error. A pesar de que estuvo tentada a ceder de nuevo quería hacer una reverencia, a modo de disculpa, la heredera Hyuuga imitaba uno de los gestos de Naruto. Hinata ponía sus manos en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y forzó una carcajada - "¡Sólo estaba bromeando!" - exclamó, abriendo mucho la boca para emitir de nuevo otra carcajada incómoda

Ichiraku todavía no parecía convencido, pero dejó de lado el tema. Tal vez la leche de Naruto le había sentado mal (otra vez), o tal vez simplemente no le importaba, siempre y cuando el dinero de Naruto era bueno - "Toma asiento" - dijo el comerciante con ánimo, agitando distraídamente un taburete

A juzgar por el asiento obviamente ese asiento era el favorito de Naruto. Hinata miraba las paredes para leer las placas de madera que anunciaban los productos del establecimiento, tratando de determinar lo que sonaba apetecible. No era que ella pensara que Naruto tenia mal gusto ¡definitivamente no! ¡Nunca!. Nunca en la mansión Hyuuga sirven cualquier cosa, que los ancianos consideren "comunes", como ramen o gyouza (3)

Hinata dio un vistazo al resto de la pared para ver si había una comida alternativa que sonara mejor. En una placa en el otro lado del restaurante (a unos metros, como máximo), la atención de Hinata fue capturada por letras grandes, de varios colores que proclamaba

**"Prueba el revienta intestino, extra-grandes, carne llena de ¡SUPER LUJO Ichiraku Ramen! Carne de res, pollo, cerdo y camarones en un tazón monstruosamente grande, sólo el monto mínimo de fideos y el caldo necesario"**

Las náuseas de Hinata volvieron y ella sostuvo una mano en el estómago para calmarlas

Las orugas inquietas se retorcían alrededor de su estómago y trataban de convertirse en mariposas. Hinata nunca había oído hablar de algo tan horrible. Estaba segura de que, comer un plato que fuera hecho de tanto animal le seria físicamente imposible

"Aquí tienes, Naruto-kun" - dijo una camarera con la voz más dulce que Hinata había oído. Volviendo la mirada a su posición anterior, vio a la camarera o al menos sus senos directamente en frente de ella y Hinata... sabiendo muy bien que Naruto pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre en este establecimiento, comenzó a sentirse peor que nunca

Después de un segundo, "Chidori"(4) (por lo que su tarjeta de identificación decía)... le sonrío, Hinata vio el tazón de ramen más repugnante que había visto nunca antes en su vida. De hecho, fue el mismo tazón de ramen que había visto en la fotografía - "Um... no pedí esto" - chilló Hinata

"Ya lo sé" - respondió Chidori, inclinándose para apoyarse en el mostrador - "Pero es tu favorito ¿no?"

Una ola de náuseas comenzaron a abrumar a Hinata, ella mantenía la boca cerrada y no se atrevió a responder. Tragó saliva una vez, obligando al ejército de mariposas que había nacido con éxito de vuelta a la casi impenetrable fortaleza que era su estómago

"¿Te sientes bien, Naruto-kun?" - Chidori preguntó, dando un paso hacia atrás y lejos de Hinata

Después de esperar un momento para asegurarse de que el desayuno no estaba a punto de saltar de su boca, Hinata respondió - "B-bien"

"¡Ichiraku-san!" - Chidori gritó a su manager, tirando con fuerza de su manga. La expresión de asco de Hinata era notoria. Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, Chidori tiró de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez - "¡Ichiraku-san!"

Ichiraku, que había estado hablando con otro cliente, respondió con un gruñido molesto - "¿Qué, (5)Chii-Chii?"

"¡Creo que Naruto-kun esta enfermo!" - ella respondió, agachándose detrás de Ichiraku cuando Hinata puso una mano a la boca y se lanzó hacia adelante. No salió nada, pero Hinata (y, lo más probable es que todos los espectadores, también) se dio cuenta de que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo hiciera

Hinata no aguanto más y sucedió lo inevitable, causado que Ichiraku cerrara su establecimiento durante el resto del día

¡Poof!

Una vez fuera del edificio, Hinata lanzó el contenido de su estómago a la hierba. Cuando no había más se lanzó en seco al suelo, con el estómago y el pecho herido

Después de apenas un minuto de esto, Hinata sintió unas manos calidas y suaves en la espalda y una persona a su lado - "Hyuuga, ¿estás bien?"

Hinata abrió los ojos y miró sin comprender el desastre que había hecho, al darse cuenta una gran tristeza la invadió - "Me siento mejor... Sasuke-san" - le conteste con honestidad, echándose hacia atrás para sentarse en cuclillas. Los brazos de Sasuke estaban sobre los hombros de Hinata

Por otro lado Sasuke desapareció de su hombro durante un minuto, haciendo algo a un lado. Un par de segundos más tarde reapareció ofreciéndole un pañuelo perfectamente limpio - "Aquí"

Hinata se volvió a mirarlo, y decirle que no podía arruinar su pañuelo, que ella estaría perfectamente bien, pero se reprocho antes de que este pensamiento podría incluso ser vocalizado

"Aquí" - dijo de nuevo, haciendo una seña para que ella tome la pieza de tela ofrecida. Hinata lo hizo sin ninguna presunción de otros argumentos y se secó con delicadeza los últimos vestigios de sus labios

"Gracias" - Hinata dijo, sonriendo

"Oi" - interrumpió otra voz, en un tono bajo, asombrado. -"No te ves como una persona que come mucho, Hinata-chan, pero seguro tenía mucho en tu estomago"

Hinata se ruborizó al reconocer la voz de Naruto y recordó lo que había ocurrido antes de entrar en Ichiraku. Si hubiera tenido un poco de alimentos en el estómago, Hinata podría haberlo devuelto de nuevo

"Cállate, dobe" - respondió Sasuke con un gruñido - "Tus repugnantes hábitos de comer son los que le hicieron mal"

"¡Hey, no es mi culpa que ella tenga un estómago débil! Tampoco lo es que no pueda manejarlo"

"¡Nadie puede manejar eso así nada mas! Eres un…"

"¡Ya basta!" - Hinata gritó con palmas de sus manos sobre las orejas para bloquear el sonido de sus compañeros de equipo. Esto la hacia sentir mas enferma, las disputas entre los dos muchachos. No tenía la menor idea de por qué se odiaban tanto, pero estaba cansada de estar atrapada en el medio de ellas - "¡Dejen de pelear! ¿Por qué estás siempre luchando?"

Maravilloso, ahora iba a llorar

Sin saber qué hacer, Hinata se inclinó hacia la más cercana fuente de calor a su disposición que resultó ser Sasuke para ocultar sus lágrimas y buscar un poco de comodidad. Normalmente ella se sentiría avergonzada de causar una escena como esa, pero ella sabía que Sasuke no la alejaría siempre estaba cerca de ella

Sasuke comenzó a acariciar su espalda con torpeza y Naruto comenzó a balbucear palabras - "Vamos, Hinata-chan. No llores... ¡estábamos bromeando! Vamos, no llores…" - Hinata empezó a calmarse un poco. Después de un par de minutos, Hinata no sabía por qué ella se aferraba a lado de Sasuke si sus lagrimas habían cesado, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a alejarse

Con un par de estornudos, Hinata (un poco a regañadientes) se separó y se secó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que le había prestado Sasuke. A pesar de las manchas de vómito que tenia - "L-lo siento..." - dijo después de un rato, levantando la cara para mirar a sus compañeros de equipo. Sabía que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchado, pero imaginó que en realidad no importa nada, a Sasuke no le importaría y Naruto no la amaba, así que tampoco le importaría - "¿Y-y ahora qué?"

"Tal vez deberíamos llevarte a casa" - sugirió Sasuke, Hinata llamando volvió sus ojos sólo para mirarlo y recibió un extraño espectáculo a cambio

Sasuke, quien al parecer se esforzaba para mantener algún tipo de expresión en su rostro, estaba haciendo una mueca. Bueno, no, una muecas, exactamente, una de sus cejas estaba alzada y su boca estaba torcida... No había otra manera de describirlo. Se veía tan gracioso que Hinata no pudo evitar reírse de él

La expresión de Sasuke volvió a cambiar, esta vez lucia aun más divertida, y la risa de Hinata se renovó. Hinata, quedo atrapada en su ataque de risa, cayó de espaldas al suelo. Si Hinata no lo conociera, habría pensado que Sasuke lo estaba haciendo a propósito

"¡Voy a estar b-bien, Sasuke-san!" - Hinata prometió entre risas - "¿Qué sigue?"

**Intento dos:** El segundo es el peor

Naruto, no podía entender lo que estaba pasando entre ese idiota de Sasuke y Hinata. Estuvo a punto de (casi) pensó que podrían estar saliendo, pero luego lo reconsidero cuando se acordó de lo mucho que Sasuke odiaba las niñas. Después de todo, cuando un hombre da un discurso que implica nada más que la frase "Las niñas son molestas" significa que él no está interesado en salir con una

Oh, mierda. ¿Y si él bateaba para el otro equipo?

Naruto se estremeció al pensarlo y se concentro en estar lejos de Sasuke y Hacer sentir bien a Hinata-chan. No tenía sentido correr riesgos

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada extraña, pero no dijo nada y reorientado su atención a Hinata - "¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve a casa?"

Hinata, le muestro la primera sonrisa totalmente natural, negó con la cabeza y respondió - "Estoy bien, Sasuke-san. Vamos a seguir trabajando en el proyecto" - Curiosamente, no tartamudeo, tampoco

"Muy bien, vamos a ir a otro lugar. ¿Quizás el parque?" - Sasuke sugirió, dio un vistazo a Naruto quien tenía que estar de acuerdo o morir

Aunque Naruto tuvo un impulso de ser tan desafiante como siempre, se sintió lo suficientemente mal para obligar a Hinata a seguir allí. Incluso si era un bicho raro, era un bicho raro agradable que merece un poco de aire fresco después de haberse sentido enferma de un minuto a otro – "Sí, eso suena bien"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza en señal de conformidad y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Sasuke, muy por delante de ella como siempre, y se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse - "Estoy bien, Sasuke-san, de verdad" - dijo Hinata, tratando de moverse por sus propios medios. Después de unos pasos para demostrar que ella estaba, en efecto, bien, Sasuke accedió a que caminara por si misma, pero continuó vigilándola

"Es tu turno, dobe" - dijo a Sasuke, Naruto parpadeo sorprendido

Después del incidente de Hinata, Naruto decidió que la discusión con Sasuke era posiblemente perjudicial para su salud. Porque un chico gay, como Sasuke seguro le prestaba tanta atención a Hinata, no tenía mucho sentido para Naruto. Oh, bueno, mejor así – "Como quieras" - respondió Naruto, de pie, al fin y con las manos en los bolsillos

En el camino al parque, Naruto notó aún más extraño el comportamiento de Sasuke y Hinata. Estaba de pie muy cerca de ella, pero cada vez que ella daba un paso el daba dos y miraba para atrás como si estuviera haciendo algo malo (o tal vez sucio; ¿Los chicos gay no miraban las camisetas de las chica? ¿Eso no era de gay?). El muy cabrón también parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerlo alejado, como si Naruto fuera una especie de infierno decidido a hacer... algo a Hinata. Era demasiado extraño

Se detuvieron a descansar en un banco junto a esta pintoresca laguna pequeña con lindos patitos bebé y adultos mayores dándoles de comer, Hinata no se sintió enferma de tanto caminar. ¡Dios, Sasuke era tan aprensivo! Dijo algo acerca de un rincón del parque que está un poco apartado y perfecto para transformarme sin llamar la atención o lo que sea. Todo esto de no-discutir gracias a Hinata-chan estaba comenzando a tener algunos beneficios (es decir, menos contusiones, cortes y traumas en la cabeza)

De todos modos, Sasuke le recordó a Naruto acerca de su misión para el proyecto - bla, bla, bla, bla - y luego le exigió seguir adelante y transformarse. Así Naruto se puso delante de sus dos compañeros de equipo y, concentrándote duro en la imagen de Hinata que había recibido la noche anterior (quería darle un excelente aspecto), realizó las señales apropiadas con las manos

¡Poof!

Un instante después, él hizo una gran representación de Hinata

"¡Idiota!" - Sasuke gritó, golpeo a Naruto en la parte posterior de su cabeza con el puño cerrado. Después de asegurarse de que su cabeza estaba a salvo de nuevos ataques, Naruto levantó la mirada para encontrar un ceñudo Sasuke ligeramente sonrojado

"¿Qué?" - Naruto exigió a la defensiva, frotando el bulto que se hinchaba en su cráneo. No esta vez no fue una conmoción cerebral, pero no importa dolió. Esto se supone que no pelearían más

Sasuke, mirando como si quisiera golpearlo de nuevo Naruto, se burló de él – "¡Has hecho mal la transformación, dobe!"

Naruto sintió el cabello corto en la parte posterior de su cabeza, toco el rostro redondo de Hinata y hasta comprobó el dorso con las manos para asegurarse de que era femenino. No había nada malo con su transformación - "¡No!"

"Entonces, ¿cómo se llaman?" - Sasuke hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos, y señaló hacia el pecho de Naruto - "... ¡Esos!"

Después de parpadear con confusión un par de veces, Naruto bajó la cabeza para mirar lo que Sasuke estaba señalando. _¡Oh, esos!_ - "Uy" - dijo Naruto, frotando tímidamente la parte posterior de su cabeza como - "Supongo que están un poco grande, ¿eh?"

Hinata, con el rostro escondido entre las manos, no parecía capaz de responder. Sasuke se burló y respondió, muy sarcásticamente - "¿Tú crees?"

Naruto tomo uno en cada mano, y los movió y apretó obscenamente de manera experimental. Parecían que estaban bien, aunque no estaban del todo... Por otra parte, a juzgar por lo que había visto la noche anterior, Hinata podría tener un par igual que estos (o, posiblemente, aún más grandes) En unos pocos años más o menos. Sin embargo, en un niño de once años de edad, se supone que estaban un poco fuera de lugar...

¡Poof!

Naruto vuelve a su forma habitual con la intención de comenzar por todo otra ves – "Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo" - dijo, formando las señales a la perfección

¡Poof!

Nuevamente los pechos de Hinata eran enormes

Esquivando otro golpe de Sasuke, Naruto tomó la decisión inteligente esconderse detrás de Hinata. Obviamente, Sasuke tenía un cierto sentido de la caballería, porque Naruto nunca le había visto tornarse violento en su contra. Demonios, apenas le había levantado la voz

"¡Vamos, cara de tonto!" - Naruto gritó, y Hinata se sonrojo - "¡Fue un accidente! Usted no deben pelear, ¿recuerdan?"

Sasuke estaba frente a Hinata tratando de agarrar a Naruto, pero éste logró evadirlo nuevamente. Sasuke hizo otra tienta violenta hacia Naruto, pero de nuevo sin éxito – "¡No te muevas, dobe!"

"¡Alto!" - Hinata gritó, mirando directamente a Sasuke. El prodigio Uchiha escuchó de inmediato y retiró sus manos, aunque él todavía se veía como si quisiera extraer las extremidades de Naruto. Desde la seguridad de la espalda de Hinata, Naruto hizo una mueca y un gesto grosero a Sasuke, sabiendo muy bien que el Uchiha no podía hacer nada al respecto - "¿Q-qué pasa si a Naruto-kun le presto mi ch-chaqueta? E-eso podría ayudar..."

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Hinata agarró la cremallera de la chaqueta y la abrió, revelando un poco más de piel de lo que había mostrado el día anterior. Usaba una camisa negra, pero uno de esos... esos... cinturones marcaba su diminuta cintura en formación. Mostraba una cantidad decente de división, pero logró mantener casi todo lo demás cubierto. Desde la posición de Naruto por encima del hombro de Hinata, él tenía una visión perfecta del paraíso...

Por otra parte, en su posición de una Hinata extra tetona, tenía una visión aún mejor

De cualquier manera, Sasuke parecía que estaba a punto de saltar por encima de Hinata y matarlo. Los hombres gay simplemente no tenían sentido... como ni ver ese gran espectáculo

Después de recibir la chaqueta de Hinata, Naruto se la puso inmediatamente y cubrió su patrimonio recién descubierto. Esto pareció aplacar a Sasuke, por lo que hizo felices a todos

"¡Bueno, me voy a ir a hacer las cosas de Hinata-chan!" - Naruto proclamó, despidiéndose de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Un instante después, se había ido

Después de una media hora de saltar a través de los árboles para llegar lo más lejos de Sasuke y su posible homosexualidad, Naruto estaba empezando a sentir calor

De todos modos, una vez que Naruto sentía que estaba a una distancia decente del homicida-maniaco-atrapado-en-un-cuerpo-hombre, detuvo su carrera febril entre los árboles y saltó sobre una de las más ampliamente calles, pensando que los testigos podrían ser útiles si Sasuke lo alcanzaba

Saludó a una familia no muy lejos a su izquierda y, esperando que lo rechazaran como todo el mundo lo hacia, recibió una agradable sorpresa cuando le devolvieron el saludo. Se quito la chaqueta de Hinata y la tiró por encima del hombro mientras comenzaba a caminar por el camino, silbando y comportándose de una manera muy poco Hinata

Después de unos metros, Naruto oyó un ruido entre los árboles en algún lugar por encima y detrás de él. Mirando hacia arriba, vio un destello de color saltar de rama en rama y ponerse al día con él con gran velocidad - "¡Mierda!" - Naruto maldijo, arrojando la chaqueta de Hinata para hacer una escapada rápida

Naruto se fue a toda velocidad, escuchaba a Sasuke en todas las direcciones. Cada vez que Naruto iba a la izquierda, Sasuke estaba allí., Naruto se dio cuenta de que él no se había escapado de Sasuke. No importa qué, sentía que estaba encima de él

"Hombre, ¿cómo las chicas corren con estas cosas, de todos modos?" - Naruto jadeó, apretando su pecho para mantener sus pechos excesivamente inflados en su lugar - "¡Ser una niña es una mierda!"

Finalmente, Naruto alcanzó una esquina y, en lugar de girar a la derecha como él hizo parecer que iba a hacer, rebotó en un árbol y tomó el camino de la izquierda. Volvió la cabeza para mirar detrás de él y, al no encontrar manchas de color oscuro después de él, gritó en señal de triunfo. ¡Él había vencido por fin al maldito Sasuke en algo! ¡Era más listo!

Se tropezó con una raíz y Naruto cayó hacia adelante. Debido a su impulso, el impacto fue especialmente duro, provocando que Naruto viera estrellitas y pajaritos volando alrededor de la cabeza - "Woah..." - dijo entre dientes, removiendo la suciedad alrededor de su cabeza mientras exhala - "Lindas... brillantes..."

"¡Hyuuga!" - gritó una voz, familiar. _¡Oh, maldita sea, no él!_ - "¡Hyuuga! ¿Estás bien?"

"Mnm ph..." - era todo lo que Naruto pudo decir. Consideró que es raro pensar que Sasuke estaba llamándolo "Hyuuga", pero decidió que tenía mejores cosas de qué preocuparse (como las costillas, a pesar de todas la amortiguación extra, le dolían bastante)

Naruto se sintió levantado del suelo y se inclinó hacia atrás contra un cuerpo sólido. Y más espeluznante (de todo) una nariz estaba prácticamente acariciándole la frente

La voz de Sasuke le susurró al oído - "¿Necesitas ir al hospital?"

La realidad golpeó a Naruto como un mega golpe de Chouji, Sasuke lo sostenía, acariciándolo y le susurraba preocupaciones cariñosas en la oreja. _Santa mierda_... lo que dijeron sobre que a Sasuke no le gustaban las chicas más era (preocupante)

"¿Um... S-Sasuke-san...?"

Naruto y Sasuke movieron la cabeza y, la sorpresa probablemente todavía estaba escrita claramente en su rostro. La Hinata real, allí de pie en su camiseta negra y, miraba a los chicos con un rostro tan pálido que era casi translúcida. Por primera vez, Naruto se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no eran blancos, eran un poco purpuras; la única razón fue porque se dio cuenta, fue por su palidez

Era una especie de cosa extraña de que preocuparse, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero Naruto pensó en qué se centra en los ojos de Hinata era mejor que pensar en la situación actual

**Intento tres:** abortado

Cuando Sasuke regresó a su apartamento vacío temprano por la tarde - que han decidido irse a causa de la humillación intensa - se dejó caer al suelo junto a la puerta de inmediato. Se sentía agotado de todo (incluso sentía asco) y era incapaz de pensar coherentemente. Gracias a que Naruto abandonara la chaqueta de Hinata en algún lugar del bosque, Sasuke lo había confundido con ella y... y... bueno, todo esto eventualmente bloqueo su memoria por completo, por lo que Sasuke decidió no insistir más

Sasuke se quedó en ese mismo lugar toda la noche, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas telefónicas y ni siquiera quería encender las luces. Hinata dejó mensaje tras mensaje en su máquina, pero el prodigio Uchiha no tenía intención de llamarla – nunca

Sasuke espera que, después de todo, que los tres tuvieran una noche de sueño reparador, que todos despertaran y fingieran que había sido un terrible sueño perturbador, muy malo y nunca debía de mencionarlo

Ahora bien, si sólo Sasuke pudiera conciliar el sueño...

**Notas:**

(1) La primera ley de Newton dice, "Un objeto permanecerá en reposo o continuará moviéndose a una velocidad constante, a menos que una fuerza neta actúe sobre él." Esto básicamente significa que un objeto (o persona) se mantendrá en movimiento hasta que las fuerzas lo detengan. Es decir, si caes, sólo te detienes cuando golpeas el piso (o alguna otra cosa en el camino hacia abajo)

(2) Okonomiyaki, comúnmente conocida como "pizza japonesa" o "omlette japonés". Se trata básicamente de un círculo de masa con una deliciosa salsa e ingredientes variados. Camarones, carne de cerdo y la pasta

(3) Gyouza, "bolas de masa". A menudo, relleno de pollo, cerdo o mariscos y verduras. Pueden ser ya sea frito o al vapor, dependiendo de la preferencia. Son a menudo servidos como platos en los restaurantes casuales y bares de Japón

(4) "Chidori", en realidad significa algo así como "un millar de aves", según lo explicado por Kakashi en la serie

(5) "Chii Chii", es como un apodo para Chidori

Espero les gustara… tratare de traducir rápido para tener pronto un nuevo capitulo, solo queda decir que queda poco para el final

Espero me dejen muchos reviews, ya que así se que les agrada la historia y así también me dan ánimos de traducir ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de **Ms. Videl Son**, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

Titulo: Sexy no Jutsu

Clasificación: PG (K+) – breves menciones de desnudes

Spoiler: ¿Cómo puedo arruinar la emoción?

Resumen: parte de la historia esta basada en la serie "Lifelong love". Iruka esta de pie frente a sus alumnos con la espalda recta y una expresión de suficiencia – "Es para aprender a ocultarse cambiando de sexo" – Implica NaruHinaSasu

**Quinta parte:** Pasó tres

Sasuke arrastraba los pies a la escuela el lunes siguiente, quería ausentarse y decir que estaba enfermo. No sería realmente una mentira, el insomnio que había estado experimentando desde el accidente... el sábado seguramente le impidió estar en plena forma. Si nada más, Sasuke estaba seguro de que parecía enfermo, debe ser perfecto para "no salir" una buena excusa

O sus fan girls se encargarían de cuidarlo y devolverle la salud y realmente eso le daba una razón para quedarse en casa

Lo único que lo impulsaba era su obligación con el proyecto o, exactamente, sus compañeros de equipo. Saber que Hinata quedaría petrificada delante de la clase. Sasuke quería ayudarla - por falta de otro término adecuado, por más frío y distante-que suena – sentía simpatía por ella

Ah, y no quería que Naruto afectara sus posibilidades de una buena calificación. No eso nunca

Por todo eso, Sasuke no se podía permitir el lujo de omitir este día, no importa lo mucho que se sintiera mal. Sasuke caminó a través de las puertas del colegio que parecían más oscuras y melancólico que habitualmente (lo cual era hipotéticamente imposible)

Cuando entró en el salón de clases, Sasuke apenas se dio cuenta de que sus fan girls y compañeros varones se hacían a un lado para permitirle el paso a su escritorio. No le ofrecían un saludo por la mañana, no proclamaban su amor eterno, o incluso no se ofrecían a llevar a sus hijos, parecía que todo el mundo sabía que estaba de mal humor. Bien, hasta el momento todo iba bien para Sasuke

Una nube de descontento que se cernía sobre él mientras subía las escaleras y hacia su asiento en piloto automático

"B-buenos días, Sasuke-kun..." - Sakura lo saludó, agitando humildemente la mano desde una distancia relativamente segura. Su contraparte rubia estaba ligeramente por detrás de ella como si estuviera dispuesta a sacrificar la chica de pelo rosado en cualquier momento y hacer una escapada

Ino movía la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero al final no le salían las palabras. Se dio por vencido, ella forzó una sonrisa y lo saludo con la mano

Sasuke las miró a cambio y siguió su camino

Sasuke se detuvo y miró hacia adelante a lo largo de su rumbo trazado. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente en sus bolsillos

"B-buenos días, Sasuke-san..." - Hinata lo llamó, sonriendo. No era una sonrisa falsa, pero sin duda era débil

Bajando la mirada hacia el escritorio frente a él, Sasuke murmuró - "Buenos días"

Se quedó allí torpemente por un momento, discretamente secándose las palmas húmedas contra la tela de sus pantalones. Se sentía como un idiota

Lo miro con timidez y avergonzada - "¿Es-estas... bi-bien, Sasuke-san?

Sasuke dio un paso largo y rápido lejos de ella, sus mejillas rojas lo hacían sentir incómodo – "Muy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

Fue poco tranquilizador ver que Hinata se sonrojaba, también, pero este no era un hecho poco habitual. También jugaba con los dedos, se dio cuenta - "E-es que... yo sé que lo que paso con N-Naruto-kun es un poco... um..." - el rojo en sus mejillas se iluminó mientras meditaba sus siguientes palabras - "E-el otro d-día y-"

Sasuke ignoro lo que Hinata decía como lo hacía con las otras chicas, Sasuke tomo asiento - "No fue nada" - cortó él, cayendo hacia abajo en su silla con un resoplido. Se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho y esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo

Fiel a su naturaleza, abandonó el tema y se sentó en silencio junto a él, con la mirada apartada. Su capacidad de dejar las cosas como estaban, era una de las mejores cualidades de Sasuke

Rara vez en el tiempo (por una vez), Naruto llegaba al salón de clases antes de que la primera campana sonara

"¡Si!" -gritó, y agito los puños en el aire - "¡Lo logre!"

Sintió un golpe en la cabeza, e Iruka le ordenó que su asiento – "¡Simplemente siéntate, Naruto!"

"Ay..." - Naruto se quejó, frotándose la cabeza ofendido - "Pensé que no se les permitía golpear a los estudiantes"

"Bueno, tú te lo buscaste" - respondió Iruka, dándole una patada en el trasero - "¡Vete a tu asiento!"

Naruto subió las escaleras del salón de clases al igual que Sasuke muraba maldiciones sobre la injusticia de la vida. Se dejó caer en el asiento vacío en el otro lado de Hinata y, cuando ella le ofreció un saludo matinal, murmuró una respuesta poco entusiasta

Sasuke nunca había querido golpearlo como ahora

"Bueno, bueno..." - Iruka gritó por encima del estruendo de la charla de los estudiantes - "Vamos a empezar. ¿Tenemos algún voluntario?"

De repente, el salón de clases estaba en silencio. No más risas de niñas. Todos en la sala estaban callados, nadie quería "hablar en público"

Una gota de sudor cómicamente corría por el lado de la cara inexpresiva de Iruka antes - "Está bien... Voy a llamar a alguien al azar. ¿Sakura-chan y Kiba-kun? ¿Por favor adelante?"

Sakura se quedó perpleja y aterrorizada, pero esbozó una sonrisa. Trago saliva - "Por supuesto... Nos encantaría"

"Habla por ti misma..." - murmuró Kiba, mirando a su compañera de pelo rosado

"Eso fue…" - Iruka comenzó - "Un buen intento" - dijo definitivamente

La versión corpulenta de Ino desapareció en una nube de humo blanco, dejando a Chouji en su lugar. Imperturbable en medio del resplandor intenso de su compañera de ojos azules, metió la mano en la bolsa de patatas fritas y continuó caminando hacia su asiento

Las presentaciones habían sido horribles, en la opinión generosa de Sasuke. Si hubiera querido ser perfectamente honesto, sin embargo, él las habría llamado tristes. Algunos (como Sakura) habían logrado captar los principios básicos detrás de la transformación, pero ninguno parecía ni remotamente copias de sus compañeros. Sakura transformada en Kiba le había guiñado el ojo a Sasuke. Ino, como una versión afeminada de Chouji, le había soplado un beso de detrás de la espalda de Iruka

Al final, incluso "triste" era amable, decidió Sasuke

"Muy bien, Equipo de Tres, ustedes son el próximo" - anunció Iruka, cambiando los ojos al mirar directamente a Sasuke

Genial... justo lo que había estado esperando este fin de semana

Naruto fue el primero de su grupo en responder y se dejó caer por la escalera, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y con una expresión de mal humor

Con un suspiro derrotado, Sasuke empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie. E inclino la cabeza hacia Hinata, y dijo - "Vamos"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió en silencio. Ella estaba palideciendo de nuevo, pero apenas, tal vez contando con el apoyo de sus compañeros la heredera podría hacer un buen trabajo

El trío se detuvo en la base de la escalera - Hinata sabiamente actúo como barrera entre los dos muchachos - y se volvió hacia el público e adolescentes desinteresados. Sasuke pensó que nadie (ni siquiera Hinata) debería sentirse nerviosa delante de esta multitud, era obvio que ninguno de ellos estaba prestando la más mínima atención a lo que ocurría delante de ellos

"¿Están listos?" - Iruka preguntó, acaparando a la atención del grupo hacia él. Casi simultáneamente, los tres compañeros de equipo asintieron con la cabeza - "Está bien, entonces. Sasuke-Kun ¿te importaría ir primero?"

Gracias a su estado de ánimo sombrío, el prodigio Uchiha ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir. No quería hacer el jutsu – solo quería irse de allí y dormir – pero decidió que cuanto antes esta presentación estúpido terminara, mejor

Dando un paso adelante, Sasuke asumió el la posición para hacer el jutsu. Con movimientos de manos rápidas, como el rayo, el jutsu fue completado y su cuerpo fue envuelto en una nube esponjosa de humo. Cuando escampó, una forma completamente diferente estaba de pie en su posición

"¡Muy bien, Sasuke-kun!" - Iruka lo elogió, tal como lo había estado esperando. Sus transformaciones eran siempre impecable, después de todo - "Creo que estás un poco entusiasta... con algunas partes de la anatomía, sin embargo"

Cuando la clase estalló en risas, Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. No había nada malo con su-

_Ah, mierda_, pensó para sí, luchando contra el rubor que irrumpió en sus mejillas. Su afición por no copiar los errores del dobe parecía haber surgido de nuevo, lo que le causó a distorsionar el cuerpo de Hinata de una manera familiar

"Bonitos" - rió Naruto desde el otro lado de Hinata, y le dedicaba miradas lascivas a los dotes de Sasuke. Sus pechos sobresalían, eran extra grandes y esto dejaba ver como seria la mujer en el futuro

A su izquierda inmediata, pudo ver un rubor intenso en la Hinata real, pero optó por ignorarlo. Deshizo la transformación rápidamente

"No es perfecto, pero le doy una A menos por su esfuerzo" - dijo Iruka, anotando en su libreta. Parecía un tanto aliviado de que el jutsu no había salido peor y con ganas de seguir adelante - "¿Hinata-chan?" - Esperó a que la heredera Hyuuga lo mirara antes de continuar - "Tú eres la próxima"

Sasuke dio un paso atrás y Hinata avanzo, se miraron al pasar. Parecía absolutamente petrificada, el tinte verde regresaba a su piel, y se preocupo de que ella estuviera a punto de enfermarse de nuevo. El prodigio Uchiha le dio un guiño para alentarla. Hinata no devolvió el gesto, pero parecía un poco más decidida cuando se detuvo ante de la primera fila de pupitres

Hinata hizo las señales, de forma perfecta, y rápidamente se vio envuelta en una nube algodonosa de niebla con aroma de lavanda y té verde

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando finalmente alcanzó a ver la figura en el vapor de olor dulce. Era... él. Una transformación perfecta de él, con un ceño fruncido muy real en su rostro

_Ella... Ella lo hizo_

"¡Bien hecho, Hinata-chan!" - Iruka la elogió en voz alta, aplaudiendo con vigor. El sonrojo y la sonrisa tímida arruinaron el efecto de la transformación perfecta de Hinata en Sasuke - "¡Has copiado la apariencia de Sasuke perfectamente! Y también su lenguaje corporal o expresiones... una A más. Excelente trabajo"

"G-gracias" – dijo Hinata, con una gran sonrisa y un atractivo sonrojo en las mejillas

El verdadero Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía. La última vez que habían practicado juntos, Hinata sólo había sido capaz de copiar el dobe, ¿Cuánto debió entrenar para hacer una copia impecable? Había conseguido incluso copiar los pequeños detalles que realmente importaban, como la marca de nacimiento en forma de fresa en la parte posterior de su cuello y la delgada cicatriz blanca en su muñeca izquierda. Ella no había perdido una sola cosa había que decirlo, estaba bastante familiarizado con su propio cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de sospechar - a pesar de que no podría ser cierto - que su versión de él era mejor que su versión de Naruto

Sasuke se quedó mirando la parte trasera de su imagen, y desapareció en el remolino ahora familiar de humo blanco. Cuando la niebla se levantó, una tímida Hinata un poco pálida, pero fortalecida quedo allí. Dio un paso atrás en la línea situada junto a Sasuke, y choco accidentalmente su brazo mientras se deslizaba en su lugar a su lado

El Uchiha se retorció un poco después del contacto, sintió que su ánimo se levantó de pronto. Cambió una mirada con Hinata, que le sonrió con cautela, y el ego de Sasuke se inflo. Luchaba contra el impulso de darle una amplia sonrisa (pero la fan girls estaban viendo, después de todo), se estableció en un sentimiento de paz que se le había escapado el fin de semana

"¿Naruto?" - Iruka lo llamo, cambiando su mirada hasta el último niño rubio asombrado lejos de él. El dobe parpadeó, claramente confundido - "¿Tu transformación...?"

"¡Oh!, bien" - dijo Naruto, tropezando hacia adelante de modo que él era el nuevo centro de atención. Después de realizar los necesarios movimientos de la mano, él también desapareció detrás de un velo de humo blanco

Todos los buenos sentimientos que Hinata había adquirido en su interior se marchitaron y murieron más rápido de lo que se habían inspirado. Fueron reemplazados por la intensa emocione de odio, asco y rabia homicida

"¡Sexy no Jutsu!" - Naruto gritó, una vez que la nube de humo se disipara, apareció el cuerpo femenino desnudo. Había decidido claramente ser más creativo... con su transformación y sólo vagamente se parecía a la persona que se suponía que era la copia

Oh, bien se parecía a Hinata, pero ciertamente no una versión fiel, más bien era Hinata varios años mayor, más alta. Su cabello se había prolongado pasado su cintura, a pesar de estar recogido en dos coletas altas. Las únicas características que parecían sugerir que era la heredera Hyuuga eran los ojos (un color blanco lechoso) y el pelo (que, a pesar de ser más largo, era definitivamente el color y textura)

Mientras Sasuke estaba paralizado y absolutamente horrorizado, la Hinata adulta le lanzó besos al grupo de preadolescentes animando ruidosamente la audiencia. Los muchachos silbaban, mientras que las chicas abucheaban. Otra batalla de los sexos se estaba gestando y Naruto estaba en medio de ella...

Sin esperar a la multitud, Sasuke se abalanzó, en contra de la Hinata adulta y cayeron al suelo violentamente. Podía escuchar a algunos de sus compañeros de clase animándolo él, y otros llorando de miedo, pero sólo escucho una sola voz a través de las demás

"¡S-Sasuke-san! ¡No!"

"¡Inaceptable!" - Iruka bramó de nuevo, agitando violentamente las manos sobre su cabeza mientras se dirigía a los dos estudiantes. El rubio se acobardó, y agacho la cabeza por vergüenza, pero el más oscuro de los dos parecía impresionado por la exhibición de su maestro con los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido - "Este tipo de comportamiento es tan… usted no pueden… ¡augh! Ni siquiera hay palabra para describir lo que los dos que has hecho"

"Fue culpa del dobe" - dijo el niño más oscuro, buscando deliberadamente culpar a su compañero

Inmediatamente indignado por la acusación, saltó el rubio, con su rostro enrojecido de ira, y gritó - "¡Tú eres el que me atacó! ¿Cómo diablos es mi culpa?"

"¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!" - Iruka grito. Naruto lo ignoró y cruzó los brazos, dirigiendo su mirada en la dirección opuesta a Sasuke. Los dos estaban extrañamente tratando de no mirarse - "He tenido suficiente de esta disputa. Los dos necesitan crecer y superar sus diferencias"

"Nee"

"Hmph"

Iruka puso sus manos en su cabeza, temblando de la necesidad de extraer todo su cabello - "Sasuke, estás suspendido por un mes"

Finalmente, obtuvo una reacción poco propia del prodigio - "¿Qué?" - Sasuke gritó, azotando la cabeza para mirar directamente a Iruka. Sus ojos se redujeron en el odio inquietante - "¿Por qué debe suspenderme? Si fue el dobe fue quien hizo una transformación tan repugnante, si no lo hubiera hecho yo nunca-"

"¡Hey!" - Naruto interrumpió, volviendo la cabeza hacia la lucha, también - "No es culpa mía que seas un psicópata gay que me odia"

"¿Quieres morir aquí mismo, imbécil? Porque eso sucederá"

"¡Me gustaría ver lo intentes, imbécil!"

"No habrá intento, sólo éxito"

"¿Quiere ir afuera?"

"Sólo si no eres demasiado cobarde"

"¡Ya basta!" - Iruka gritó, alzando la voz a un tono que no sabía que era posible. Estos muchachos decididos a matarlo por aneurisma cerebral o ataque al corazón, aunque no estaba seguro de que - "Sasuke, está suspendido por un mes, y punto. Atacar a Naruto o cualquier otro estudiante, para el caso está totalmente en contra de las normas de esta institución. No me importa lo que fueron sus motivaciones, esta decisión es definitiva" - dijo, volviéndose hacia el rubio - "Naruto, tu transformación fue inexacta e inapropiado para un salón de clases. Tienes suerte de que no te suspenda, también. Estoy muy tentado a hacerlo, de manera permanente, sólo para salgas de mi vista. Ten un poco de respeto por esta escuela, y por tus compañeros"

Los dos muchachos se dieron una mirada cautelosa el uno al otro antes de volver los ojos al furibundo de Iruka. Por una vez, los dos parecían escuchar y absorber lo que se decía en lugar de centrarse en sus pequeños problemas - "Naruto, estarás en detención todos los días hasta que la suspensión de Sasuke sea levantada"

"Pero-"

"Punto final" - interrumpió Iruka, el envío de una mirada en dirección del kyuubi que le obligó a permanecer en silencio - "Y quiero que ustedes dos le pidan perdón a Hinata. Ella es la verdadera víctima en todo esto"

"No puedo-"

"Me importa un comino tus excusas" - el profesor intervino una vez más, esta vez dirigiendo su ira a Sasuke. El prodigio apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza – "Le pedirás disculpas cara a cara, no a través de una nota y eso es todo. ¿Entendieron los dos?"

"Sí, Sensei" - ambos dijeron

"Bien. Espérenla afuera"

Cuando los cuatro salieron del salón de clases, Hinata parecía estar tranquila - "¡Oh!" - dijo, dirigiéndose a los chicos - "¿E-está todo bien ahora?"

Iruka sonrió a la chica tímida, la simpatía prácticamente le irradiaba del cuerpo. Para una niña tan dulce quedar atrapada en el medio de una discusión entre varones adolescentes... era estupido - "Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke tienen algo que les gustaría decirte"

Cuando no pasó nada, Iruka envió una mirada en la dirección de los dos delincuentes. Los dos se movieron incómodos

Naruto hizo el primer movimiento, dando un paso adelante para hacer frente a Hinata con torpeza. Las mejillas de la muchacha se enrojecieron de inmediato y que redirigió la mirada hacia el suelo - "Lo siento... Hinata-chan" – dijo el kyuubi, mirando hacia atrás a su profesor como si hubiera terminado. Iruka le indicó que siguiera - "No... no era mi intención avergonzarte. Yo sólo estaba tratando de hacer reír"

"E-está bien, Naruto-kun" - Hinata le aseguró sin levantar la vista. Ella sonreía tímidamente

"Así que... ¿estamos bien, entonces?" - Naruto continuó, inclinando la cabeza para que pudiera obtener un buen vistazo a su cara

Hinata evadió sus ojos girando la cabeza en la dirección opuesta, el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas era más evidente "S-si..."

"¡Genial!" - Naruto exclamó, golpeando con fuerza el hombro de su ella. La chica se fue hacia atrás, pero recuperó el equilibrio antes de que pudiera descender por completo al suelo

Iruka regaño a Naruto con la miraba - "¡Ahh! Lo siento mucho, Hinata-chan. No era mi intención de golpearte tan duro..." - un gruñido bajo y gutural sonó. Todos se dieron la vuelta, esperaban ver allí a Kiba (a pesar de que Iruka había enviado a todos los demás estudiantes a casa temprano), pero solo estaba Sasuke. El prodigio Uchiha estaba mirando con evidente odio la escena que se desarrollaba entre Naruto y Hinata

Iruka miró a Naruto y a Hinata, luego de vuelta a Sasuke, luego hacia Naruto y Hinata y a Sasuke de nuevo

Y de repente todo tenía sentido

"N-Naruto" - Iruka hizo señas. No había necesidad de derramar más sangre ese día, el profesor mal pagado estaba harto ya

Por suerte, Naruto se detuvo en el aire y se volvió hacia su maestro sin llegar a tocarlo - "¿Qué?"

"Creo que eso es suficiente de disculpas", -dijo el profesor, haciendo señas a Naruto a su lado - "Vamos es el turno de Sasuke"

Naruto miró a Iruka, a Sasuke y a Hinata, pero no parecía entender - "Um... bien"

Incluso si el niño no se daba cuenta, el maestro acababa de salvarlo de haber perdido un brazo o los ojos - "Sasuke" - Iruka dijo, dirigiéndose al muchacho más oscuro - "Pídele disculpas a Hinata"

Sin moverse de su lugar, Sasuke murmuró - "Lo siento"

Iruka sintió la tentación de forzar al niño a hacerlo de nuevo (sinceramente esta vez), pero Hinata le perdonó de inmediato - "E-está bien" - dijo, mirando para arriba al prodigio a través de su flequillo - "Se que estabas def-defendiéndome. Gracias"

"Tsk"

Iruka miró a Sasuke (que claramente estaba ruborizado, aunque su expresión no había cambiado) miro a Hinata, en busca de signos de sentimientos recíprocos. Parecía un poco más cómoda frente a Sasuke que frente a Naruto, pero eso era lo más prometedor en favor del Uchiha

Maldita sea... iba a ser un año muy largo

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo" - proclamó Iruka, batiendo las manos - "Sasuke, te veré en un mes. Naruto, te veré todos los días después de la escuela durante un mes, y Hinata, te veré mañana"

Con eso, todos sus alumnos fueron despedidos, cada uno de ellos claramente desconcertado

**Gracias por los review… ya van quedando pocos capítulos para el final, espero sigan leyendo y dejando review's ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Ms. Videl Son, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

Titulo: Sexy no Jutsu

Clasificación: PG (K+) – breves menciones de desnudes

Spoiler: ¿Cómo puedo arruinar la emoción?

Resumen: parte de la historia esta basada en la serie "Lifelong love". Iruka esta de pie frente a sus alumnos con la espalda recta y una expresión de suficiencia – "Es para aprender a ocultarse cambiando de sexo" – Implica NaruHinaSasu

**Sexta parte:** Calificaciones finales

**Naruto**

Naruto hizo una mueca grande, el tonto de Iruka le había puesto una F era tan injusto. ¡Su transformación había sido perfecta! Aunque un poco más creativa... que la mayoría. ¿Por qué debía ser penalizado por la adición de un poco de creatividad a su presentación?

"¡Tienes suerte de que no se suspende, también!" - la voz de Iruka reprendió dentro de la cabeza del kyuubi. Porque, por supuesto, la culpa era de Naruto, no del Uchiha que el era un completo (gay) con un gran ego (gay) enamorado de él... Hmph

"¡Estupido Sasuke-teme!" - escupió Naruto, arrugando el papel rojo marcado dentro de su puño. Si hubiera trabajado con otra persona, sin Sasuke (gay), nada de esto habría sucedido alguna vez. Pero, no, él tenía que intentar joderlo en medio de la clase... algunas personas simplemente no deben salir en público

El kyuubi suspiró y dejó caer los hombros cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento pequeñito-minúsculo y empezó a buscar en su bolsillo la llave. Él quería entrar y comer un tazón bien caliente de ramen instantáneo. Eso haría que todo fuera mejor...

"Un Ano-..."

Naruto saltó unos tres metros del suelo cuando el hilo de voz, interrumpió su monólogo interior. Dio vueltas en el aire, aterrizó en la posición perfecta para detectar a Hinata, la única chica que le hablaba y lo miraba, siempre estaba al acecho en los arbustos por la puerta de su casa. El hombre, pensaba que era espeluznante a veces...

"Hi-Hinata-chan" - el kyuubi saludó, tragando saliva. Estaba allí para extraer vengarse, ¿o algo así? Él ya le había pedido disculpas por la transformación la semana pasada... - "¿Qué haces aquí?" - _¿Y cómo diablos sabes donde vivo?_

"Um..." - dijo la heredera, mirando tímidamente a sus dedos. Su rostro estaba un poco rosa y ella temblaba levemente, pero ella parecía decidida a decir algo - "D-desde que... um... yo me p-preguntaba... y..."

Naruto ladeó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba tratando de hablar de su transformación - "¿Qué pasa con ello...?"

Hinata cerró los ojos y respiró hondo - "Sasuke-san esta t-todavía en suspensión, y pensé que tal vez podrías... um... lle-llevar su tarea? Me refiero j-juntos"

... Ella estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?

"¡No!" - Naruto grito, con a las mejillas rojas. Nunca vería al (gay) bastardo de nuevo. ¿Por qué diablos iba a ir a entregarle el trabajo escolar a alguien que le había hecho quedar todas las tardes en detención?

Hinata se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. El color de su cara era mucho más pronunciado ahora - "P-p-pero-"

"¡Uh-uh!" - Naruto interrumpió, luchando por abrir la puerta de su casa con las manos temblorosas. Dejó caer sus llaves y se agachó a recogerlos antes de continuar - "¡No hay forma de que le haga un favor a ese maldito bastardo! Es su culpa en primer lugar"

"¡Pero-!"

"¡Olvídalo!" - el buque kyuubi gritó. Sus dos (gays) compañeros podrían pudrirse en el infierno. ¿Por qué nadie tenia en cuenta sus sentimientos?

"N-Naruto-kun-"

Con la puerta abierta hizo un escape rápido en su morada solitaria, dejando a la niña fuera. Antes de que ella podría incluso hacer un intento de detenerlo, él cerró la puerta, erigiendo una barrera sólida entre ellos. Sólo por si acaso, cerrada con llave, también

"¡Que te vayas...!" - dijo entre dientes, ya están sintiendo las mariposas revoloteando por la culpa en la boca del estómago. Que ambos (gays) estén juntos... sin él

**Hinata**

Hinata hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas, pero era una batalla perdida. Naruto había sido tan (a falta de mejor término) desconsiderado... no parecía él. Claro, ella era un monstruo que tartamudeaba, pero nunca había dicho una sola palabra poco amable para él en todos los años que lo conocía. Esa fue una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él... él siempre era tan agradable

Probablemente fue culpa de ella, en primer lugar. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar algo así? Especialmente cuando ella sabía lo mucho que le gustaba (de nuevo, a falta de mejor término) Sasuke... es perfectamente comprensible que no quisiera ir con ella para entregar las tareas del Uchiha

Hinata había sabido todo el tiempo que Naruto iba a negarse, pero ella estaba tan desesperada... en realidad no quería ver a Sasuke ella sola. La idea de estar a solas con él, especialmente tan pronto después de la presentación desastrosa durante la semana anterior, la hizo temblar...

Pero, ella decidió, limpiando las lágrimas, que no había forma de escapar ahora. Naruto había sido su única oportunidad... ella realmente no tenia amigos en la escuela y todos los miembros de su familia estarían ocupado. Ella realmente no quería molestar a ninguno de los criados con este encargo, tenían todo tipos de trabajos importantes por hacer, también. Ella sólo tendría que tener nervios de acero y llegar hasta el final

Alejándose de la puerta bajo, y Hinata comenzó su peligroso viaje

Cuando la heredera Hyuuga llegó al lado de la cuidad donde vivía Sasuke, era ya cerca de anochecer. El sol aún permanecía en el horizonte, pero listo para escabullirse en cualquier momento. Ella tendría que hacer esta visita rápida, la cena estaría en la mesa de pronto en casa y los ancianos dirían que esta mal visto llegar tarde. Además, ella realmente no quería perder el tiempo aquí, de todos modos...

Hinata golpeó contra la parte exterior de la puerta de Sasuke y esperó

... Esperó…

... Esperó un poco más...

... Y luego volvió a llamar, un poco más fuerte esta vez. Ella escuchó atentamente, pero nadie se movió en su interior

_Tal vez él no esta en casa_ pensó, casi esperanzada. Se sentía mal consigo misma deseando poder salir de su obligación (Sasuke era su amigo, posiblemente el único que realmente tenía), pero no pudo luchar contra el alivio que lleno su interior cuando la puerta quedó cerrada con firmeza en su cara

Descartando la idea de espiar en el interior con la ayuda de su Byakugan (era una regla familiar de no entrometerse en la privacidad de otras personas), Hinata se arrodilló junto a la alfombra de bienvenida y coloco la carpeta de trabajo escolar sobre ella. Después de un poco de maniobras, la deslizó fácilmente a través de la puerta

Misión completa

La heredera se puso de pie y se inclinó ante la puerta cerrada - "Nos veremos pronto, Sasuke-san" - dijo. Él no estaba allí para escuchar, pero sentía que era cortés para poner fin a su visita

Dándose la vuelta, Hinata corrió escaleras abajo, rumbo a casa con un afán de culpabilidad

**Sasuke**

La culpa se retorcía en el estómago de Sasuke como un nido de serpientes. Había ignorado deliberadamente a Hinata cuando ella llamó a su puerta, con la ferviente esperanza de que ella se fuera pronto

Por supuesto, ahora lo que tenía, Sasuke se arrepintió de su decisión de dejar no abrir la puerta. No sólo se siente culpable (a falta de mejor término) por pretender no estar cuando ella había ido a su casa, pero ahora estaba solo...

... Otra vez

Sasuke sacó la bufanda de su cabeza, con la que se cubrió a sí mismo. El estado febril que había sentido durante la semana pasada regresaba, los síntomas asociados también. Las mariposas en el estómago... el vértigo... el corazón palpitando salvajemente. Estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de solicitar un medico

Por supuesto, él no podía decir cualquier que su enfermedad aparecía por pensar en Hinata... o mencionar a Hinata... y ahora la visita de Hinata. Él estaba muy seguro de que era algún tipo de alergia, pero no estaba seguro de ir a medico. En cambio, sólo tendría que esforzarse por mantenerse alejado - cuerpo y la mente - de ella. Esa era la única solución

Por suerte para él, tenia un mes para prepararse para cualquier encuentro inevitable con la heredera Hyuuga en el mundo exterior. Él tendría que utilizar su suspensión de forma constructiva por obligándose a erradicarla de sus pensamientos. Una vez que pudo sacar a la chica de su mente, él estaba seguro de que iba a sentirse mejor. Era una solución simple...

... ¿No?

Mientras tanto, sólo tendría que fingir que no estaba en casa si ella decidía ir de nuevo. No quería abandonar la casa. Tampoco iba a contestar el teléfono. Sasuke estaba ausente para todos. Y así tenía que ser

**Gracias por los review… ya solo queda un capitulo para el final, espero sigan leyendo y dejando review's ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Ms. Videl Son, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

Titulo: Sexy no Jutsu

Clasificación: PG (K+) – breves menciones de desnudes

Spoiler: ¿Cómo puedo arruinar la emoción?

Resumen: parte de la historia esta basada en la serie "Lifelong love". Iruka esta de pie frente a sus alumnos con la espalda recta y una expresión de suficiencia – "Es para aprender a ocultarse cambiando de sexo" – Implica NaruHinaSasu

**Final alternativo**

_Suspendido por un mes_, Sasuke se quejó. Todo por culpa de ese estúpido dobe... _Y mi imperiosa necesidad de matarlo_, admitió

El prodigio Uchiha inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la puerta principal, meditando en silencio acerca de su mal día. Su vida había sido un espiral últimamente y todo por culpa de una chica. Una sonrisa linda, la princesa que no podían (o no) incluso luchar sus propias batallas. Alguien tenía que cuidarla y preocuparse y se preocupe por...

Bueno, no más de esa porquería. De aquí en adelante, Sasuke se ocuparía de sí mismo y de nadie más. Él serie en número uno. Y nadie mas...

Toc, toc, toc...

Sasuke saltó fuera de la puerta cuando golpecitos suaves profanaron sus pensamientos. _¿Un visitante?_ Rara vez tenia visitantes... gente (incluso fangirls) lo dejaban solo cuando estaba en su apartamento pequeñito-minúsculo, sobre todo por temor a que él violentamente los echara si se molestaba

Toc, toc, toc...

Quienquiera que fuese, era un condenado persistente. Bueno, sólo tendría que esforzarse más para ignorarlo, eso era todo. Se hundió de nuevo contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke se dispuso a escuchar sus latidos rítmicos hasta que el idiota en el otro lado decidía abandonar e irse a casa

Toc, toc, toc...

"¿Sasuke-san?" – una voz familiar llamó desde detrás de la barrera de madera. Sasuke abrió rápidamente los párpados, su corazón se lanzó de repente hacia su garganta - "¿Sasuke-san? ¿Está ahí...?"

Antes de que pudiera llamar otra vez, saltó Sasuke y se puso de pie y abrió la puerta (no con demasiada precipitación). Allí, de pie en su umbral, estaba la raíz de sus problemas - "Hyuuga" - saludó con acritud

La heredera tragó saliva y bajó el puño - "Yo vine a v-ver si estaba bien" - explicó, dejando caer su mirada a la alfombra bajo sus pies. Parecía como si nadie la había utilizado

"Estoy bien" - entonó debidamente Sasuke, usando su propio cuerpo como una barrera entre ella y el interior de su dominio. Tenía la intención de ponerle fin... - "¿Qué quieres?"

"Oh... que... um... yo… yo… yo-"

El Uchiha miró fríamente a la chica torpe muy consciente de que estaba ayudando al ponerla nerviosa - "¿Y bien? Escúpelo"

Hinata tomó una respiración profunda y parecía mantener el equilibrio - "Yo- yo siento que fueras suspendido" - dijo finalmente, liberando el aire en un suspiro de alivio

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad - "¿Por qué?"

"P-porque es mi culpa" - respondió Hinata, y empiezo a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosamente - "Tú estabas... um... defendiéndome. Yo l-lo siento"

Al darse cuenta de que su cubierta de piedra fue volada, Sasuke comenzó a sentir pánico. Como resultado, su estado de ánimo se volvió más oscura y sus palabras más duras - "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Hinata apenas se estremeció; tal vez ella estaba un poco demasiado acostumbrada a su temperamento - "Porque... tú, ¿no?" - Levantó los ojos para mirar directamente a los de él, aún jugando con sus dedos

"No" - negó el Uchiha, para pasar a cerrar la puerta

Hinata, por una vez, fue demasiado rápido para él. Puso la palma de la mano contra la puerta, y la mantuvo abierta. Sasuke puso poca resistencia en su contra – "Has sido muy amable... conmigo" - dijo la heredera, con las mejillas rosas - "Y-yo sé que no te gustan los chistes de Naruto-kun y que te gusta proteger a las personas, cuando lo necesitan..."

_No todo el mundo_... pensó para sí, sabiendo que él nunca lo diría - "¿Y?"

"Y... Y yo sólo quería decir..." - ella calló, mirándole casi con desesperación - "Gracias"

"Yo…Tú-" - Sasuke se detuvo en seco en medio de su frase incoherente, absolutamente desconcertado por lo que estaba oyendo - "¿Qué?"

"Gracias" - reiteró Hinata, intentando una sonrisa cautelosa

"Tu-" -el Uchiha se detuvo otra vez, su corazón latía tan fuerte en su garganta que era difícil hablar. Él tomó de una bocanada de aire, antes de que pudiera hablar, él murmuró rápidamente - "Eres bienvenida cuando quieras" - y cerró la puerta

Una vez que la barrera estaba de vuelta en su lugar entre él y el balbuceo de la heredera Hyuuga, Sasuke la aseguro. Luego volvió a su antigua posición y se dejó caer contra la puerta, deslizándose por ella hasta sentarse en el tatami

"Estupidas niñas..." - dijo entre dientes, golpeando su frente. Hacía calor y la palma de su mano fría y húmeda calmaba la piel febril. Sentía náuseas, sin embargo, cerró los ojos y luchó contra el impulso de vomitar mariposas en su entrada

Decidió que ahora si estaba enfermo, definitivamente, Sasuke se arrastró hacia arriba y tropezó en su dormitorio, con la intención de dormir hasta que su suspensión terminara. Igual dependiendo de cómo se sintiera al final de ella, tal vez no volvería a la academia...

**FIN**

**Gracias por los review… y ese fue el gran, pero corto final, espero que les gustara el fic y gracias por agregar a historias favoritas y todo eso ^^**

**Nos leemos en alguna otra historia, ya que pronto comenzare a traducir again**


End file.
